El camino: Un fanfiction de The Loud House
by PenguinArrow
Summary: A sus 95 años, la vida de Lincoln sigue siendo una buena vida. El y su bisnieta Rita viven juntos, pero con el paso del tiempo el ya anciano hombre se da cuenta de que tiene una cosa importante que hacer con su familia y esa es un viaje a su lado.
1. Chapter 1

El camino: Un fanfiction de The Loud House

Capítulo 1 Vuelo a Los Ángeles

Quizá solo tenga quince años, pero a su corta edad esta joven rubia ha aprendido mucho sobre maternidad, responsabilidad y cuidados médicos básicos. Tiene que hacerlo, ya hay pocas personas con las que él pueda contar, todos ya crecieron, todos están ocupados y hay gente de su familia que ni siquiera conoce en persona. Apenas y es unida con dos o tres primas, aunque debe tener desenas de parientes extendidos por todo el país y quizá más allá, aun así solo es ella y él contra el mundo y si es sincera, es de hecho la manera en la que le gusta.

Preparando algo de sopa, sus oídos actúan como si fueran un sonar y voltea de manera inmediata al pasillo donde ve a un anciano cojear con un bastón, se apresura a disminuir la llama de la estufa y correr directamente al hombre, sosteniendo su pecho con una mano y la espalda con otra.

─Gracias Rita, pero sabes que yo puedo caminar. ─Dice ese anciano sonriéndole.

─Mira debajo de ti bisabuelito. ─Indica Rita señalando al suelo, cosa que el viejo obedece y nota que su pie se encuentra elevado debido a que no vio un escalón, una caída así y le dolería por días.

El viejo pone una sonrisa culposa mientras ríe de la vergüenza, todo viendo cómo su nieta tiene esa típica mueca que usa para mostrar superioridad, con los labios sonrientes hasta las pecas, ojos entre cerrados y una ceja arqueada.

─No empieces con eso Rita. ─Ordena el anciano.

Rita aun manteniendo su sonrisa, pone los ojos en blanco y niega con la cabeza mientras ayuda a su bisabuelo para llevarlo a comer. Desde que tiene conciencia recuerda cómo su bisabuelo siempre tiene dificultad para admitir un error, incluso si es algo tan tonto como no ver un escalón.

Alguien toca la puerta; escucha tres golpes y su nombre, la secuencia se repite otras dos veces. Rita y el anciano se dan cuenta de quién se trata y la rubia se entusiasma por recibir su visita, de hecho en cuanto ayuda a su bisabuelo a sentarse ella para abrirle.

Al abrir ve a una joven rubia, apenas un año mayor a ella. Usando una gorra roja, chaqueta de cuero y una camisa azul por debajo.

─Oh por dios Lana, conseguiste la chaqueta de las serpientes sureñas. ─Dice Rita fijándose en el logotipo de una serpiente en el hombro derecho de la chaqueta. Era algo de lo que su prima siempre le hablaba cuando eran niñas, de cómo esa chaqueta era una antigüedad y ella la quería.

─Sí, solo me costó doscientos dólares y uno de mis dientes frontales. ─Presume Lana volteándose y revelando el mismo logo pero del tamaño de su espalda.

─Eso explica la sangre seca en tu cara. ─Rita con una mirada de asco señala un hilo de sangre por debajo de la mejilla de Lana.

Su prima ríe mientras se invita sola a pasar, aunque Rita no parece quejarse. Ella camina y aprecia la casa, cómo siempre es la misma decoración con sillones negros, un estante para libros y esa hermosa vista al océano. La casa ideal para una fiesta universitaria o para el retiro de un anciano.

Hablando de ancianos, ella escucha una silla arrastrarse y ve al anciano parado con una sonrisa.

─ ¡Tío Linky! ─Grita Lana, apresurándose para abrazar a su tío abuelo. Claro que se asegura de hacerlo con toda la delicadeza de la que es capaz, no le gustaría romperle la espalda a un hombre de noventaicinco años…. Otra vez.

El anciano con gusto corresponde el abrazo mientras se alegra de verla, hace un mes que no viene de visita y ha extrañado su presencia, la de todas de hecho pero entiende que la mayoría sea incapaz de venir a visitarlos tan seguido. Solo Lana tiene esa accesibilidad y Rita vive con él.

Linky, desde que sus hermanas lo dejaron ya casi no escuchaba ese apodo y ni siquiera su bisnieta lo usa, por eso le alegra que al menos Lana lo use, le trae recuerdos de una época más sencilla, una época con más gente que lo amaba.

─ ¿Tío Linky? ─Pregunta Lana arqueando una ceja.

De repente el anciano vuelve de sus recuerdos y le sonríe a su sobrina nieta. Vuelve a apretar el abrazo y le revuelve el cabello.

─Lo siento Lana, otra vez me perdí.

─Descuida, lo único que me preocupo fue que no me soltabas. Me empezabas a asfixiar.

─Que bueno que viniste Lana, justo estábamos por comer. ─Anuncia Rita sacando un tercer plato y sirviendo sopa de fideos.

Al pasar los minutos las sopas están casi vacías, los tres la degustan debido a que Rita le metió un gran sabor al caldo. Lincoln se alegra de que tenga talento en la cocina, de seguro eso es herencia de su tátara abuelo o quizá porqué los años de práctica la hicieron una buena cocinera, de hecho eso hace que el anciano se sienta apenado; Jamás fue tan autosuficiente en la cocina, de hecho de lo poco que sabe cocinar es una variedad de huevos, pero eso solo son simples desayunos, realmente nunca pudo alimentar a Rita cómo debía, por eso es una bendición que ella haya aprendido de solo libros.

El sonido de un sorbo interrumpe los pensamientos del anciano, ve que es Rita la que sorbe los fideos del plato, ríe por eso ya que le recuerda a la falta de modales en la mesa de su hermana Lana.

Rita en cuanto se da que su bisabuelo y Lana la observan se sonroja y baja su plato, esperando no ser regañada por esa falta de educación. No lo hace y se sorprende al ver que los dos ríen por eso.

─¿Llamas a eso sorber? Esto es sorber. ─Dice Lincoln tomando su plato y empieza a sorber el líquido del plato.

Las dos adolescentes se asombran por la actitud de Lincoln, no han conocido a algún anciano que tenga la inmadurez suficiente como para retar a su bisnieta a un concurso de sorber. Lana decide unirse al concurso, tomando el plato y sorbiendo al punto que algo de líquido se le derrama por la barbilla.

Rita aumenta el reto y decide sorber el plato con una sola mano, Lana le sigue el juego dejando que algunos fideos caigan sobre ella. Lincoln ríe y también intenta eso pero torpemente deja caer el plato sobre sus pantalones, gritando por sentir que el líquido caliente le quema la entre pierna, qué bueno que eso dejo de funcionar hace unas décadas pero aún lo siente. Agradece que Rita nunca caliente tanto la sopa o si no tendría una quemadura seria.

─ ¡Bisabuelito! ─Grita Rita dejando su plato.

─Ay carajo, tío Linky. ─Maldice Lana levantando la voz.

Las dos rubias corren a su abuelo, Rita con un pañuelo empieza a limpiar el área húmeda mientras que Lana para secar su ropa.

Lincoln no se molesta por que las chicas le ayuden de esa manera, de hecho le alegra tener a alguien para cuidarlo a tan avanzada edad y no ser de esos ancianos solitarios que jamás reciben visitas. Pero se siente enojado consigo mismo por tener que necesitarla, no quiere tener que ver a las dos adolescentes preocuparse por él y tener que sentirse responsable por asustarlas.

─Chicas por favor basta. ─Suplica Lincoln tratando de apartarlas pero por su edad es inútil esforzarse. ─ ¡Lana, Rita, soplar y frotar allí abajo no ayuda a nadie!

Ese grito logra hacer que ambas chicas se aparten de Lincoln, de hecho las dos se sonrojan por la elección de palabras que usa el anciano; de tantos sinónimos que tenía en el diccionario tuvo que usar los que más se prestan al doble sentido.

El sonido del teléfono hace que Lincoln se levante, se arrepiente inmediatamente de la selección de palabras que utilizó, pero considerando que eso era lo que estaban haciendo no había manera en la que podría decirlo de otra manera.

Rita observa cómo su bisabuelo se le aleja, aprieta el tibio y húmedo trapo mientras suspira. Desde siempre ha notado el rostro que pone cuando recibe ese tipo de ayuda, puede ver que le molesta ser tan dependiente pero no importa lo que pase ella lo cuidara le guste o no, porqué son las sonrisas de su parte lo que le alienta a seguir adelante, porque no importa cada vez que se queje por ser ayudado también salen juntos al cine o platican por horas y se ayudan con cualquier problema que tienen. Sabe que su bisabuelo aprecia y ama tenerla a su lado al igual que ella ama estar con él.

Lana nota el rostro de preocupación de Rita, desde que recuerda siempre ha sido una niña obsesionada con cuidar a su bisabuelo. Lo puede entender, él es un anciano pero ella se presiona demasiado a veces, desde que inició el año escolar no la ha visto en ninguna fiesta o en alguna cita y ni siquiera le hace caso a quienes la hostigan, es cómo si cada segundo en la escuela ella estuviera en piloto automático hasta llegar a casa. Al verla caminar hacia la dirección en la que fue su bisabuelo nota que en la parte trasera de su cabeza hay mechones blancos. ¿Enserio es verdad lo de las canas y el estrés? Siempre pensó que eso era un mito.

─Buenas noches Doctor House, ¿Sucede algo? ─Pregunta el anciano, se detiene al ver que las rubias lo observan decide salirse de la casa para tener algo de privacidad.

El doctor le dice el diagnostico por teléfono mientras se asegura que su sobrina y bisnieta no lo estén espiando por la puerta, lo bueno es que es no lo hacen pero por si acaso no pone en alta voz la llamada.

Asiente mientras escucha al doctor, está usando palabras y términos médicos que no entiende pero por su tono parece que requiere explicarle cada detalle de este; Supone que era cuestión de tiempo pero por lo que dice el doctor de hecho es una sorpresa grata, nada que le afecte a su historial médico a futuro. Escucha una disculpa por parte del médico y la bocina causando un suspiro del anciano.

Con su teléfono marca otra secuencia de números y empieza a escuchar los tonos de espera, suena el sonido de alguien contestando.

─Costurera a domicilio ´´La comarca´´ ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? ─Pregunta una voz que sisea.

─Quiero que me visites, yo pagare el boleto. ─Ofrece Lincoln sonriéndole.

─ ¡Abuelito Lincoln! ─Grita la voz del teléfono. ─Ay por dios, hay tantas cosas que debemos hablar. La vida en Nueva Zelanda es tan pero tan molesta desde que se volvió la primera potencia mundial, demasiadas personas; hasta un chico vestido de Frodo Bolson. ¿Cómo te va en Los Ángeles?

─Me va bien Lori, lamento que tengas mucho trabajo. ¿Y ese chico era guapo?

─En los estándares sí, pero es de piel oscura y no quiero arruinar mi linaje ario. ─Responde Lori a través del teléfono.

Lincoln arquea una ceja, no entiende de donde salió esa creencia tan aferrada de mantener puro su linaje familiar, es decir él lo mantuvo y por eso las personas que ama existen pero jamás fue algo que entre los Loud se enseñará, ni siquiera su hermanita Lisa era tan perfeccionista en cuanto a ese aspecto y eso que ella le ayudo bastante cuando iba a ser padre por primera vez.

─¿Entonces qué dices? ¿Quieres venir a la ciudad de las estrellas y pasar tiempo en familia? ─Ofrece Lincoln poniendo una sonrisa.

─Ya compre mi boleto, te veo en siete horas, ¡Oye niño las tangas no se huelen!, lo siento Abuelito, me tengo que encargar de esto pero nos vemos pronto, adiós besos y no juegues con espadas en el sentido sexual de la oración o iras en contra de la gente normal. ─Anuncia Lori a través de la línea y se escucha como cuelga.

─Supongo que tengo que ir al aeropuerto. ─Se dice el anciano a si mismo. Voltea para entrar a su casa y darles el anuncio a las chicas pero al abrir la puerta se da cuenta que ambas estaban escuchando, de hecho se caen por lo repentino de la apertura.

─Debí verlo venir. ─Dice Lana con el ceño fruncido y limpiándose el polvo de la ropa.

Rita se levanta y le da un abrazo a su bisabuelo, está chillando de la emoción. Desde que eran niñas, las visitas de Lori siempre han sido las que Rita más ha disfrutado y esta vez no parece ser la excepción. Aunque se siente mal por no haber sido capaz de haberla sorprendido con su visita.

…

Tras una siesta de cuatro horas Rita conduce una camioneta gris con su abuelo de copiloto, no hay manera en la que ella dejaría que su bisabuelo conduzca en la noche una distancia tan larga como la de su casa al aeropuerto, las patrullas no la detienen porqué la mayoría de oficiales creen que el anciano está teniendo un infarto y ella solo es una niña ayudando a su bisabuelo.

Lana le sirve de guía al frente gracias a las luces de su motocicleta, con las linternas del auto puede apreciar el logotipo de la serpiente en su chaqueta lo cual le alegra, Lana enserio trabajó mucho para tenerla.

No tardan en llegar al aeropuerto, gracias al horario que eligió Lori no hay tantas personas allí. De hecho es fácil reconocer a quienes son turistas y quienes vuelven a su hogar. A pesar de su avanzada edad el anciano aún tiene la capacidad de reconocer a la distancia a sus bisnietas, sobrinas y otros familiares cercanos.

De hecho a la distancia ven una silueta con una maleta rosada y una bebida con pajilla. La persona a la que la familia ve es tan idéntica a la primera Lori Loud en sus años de adolescencia hasta está usando el mismo tipo de lentes rojos que ella solía usar, frenillos y como añadido un trio de pechas perfectas en cada mejilla. Solo que la vestimenta es diferente porqué Lincoln sabe que su hermana Lori jamás usaría un suéter azul marino con un alicornio estampado a lo largo de este, ni un broche para el cabello en forma de espada. Aun así sigue pareciéndose tanto a su abuela.

─ ¡Abuelo Lincoln! ─Saluda Lori a la distancia, empezando a correr sin importarle la gente que aparta.

Lincoln incapaz de correr por el esfuerzo que eso requeriría solo abre los brazos esperando que Lori tenga la sensatez de frenar antes de llegar a abrazarlo. Entre más se acerca más velocidad toma, provocando que Lincoln trague saliva por el miedo a que lo derribe gracias a la velocidad que toma.

Rita intercepta a Lori con un abrazo, pocos metros antes de que ella choque con su tío abuelo dejando al anciano agradecido por no tener que soportar tremendo choque.

─ ¡Rita Loud! ─Grita Lori picando las pecas en la mejilla de su prima.

─ ¡Lori Loud! ─Responde la rubia por igual, haciendo lo mismo que Lori hace.

Ambas se abrazan nuevamente entre risas, incluso Lori toma a Lana para que el trío de rubias se abrace.

Lincoln sonríe al ver esa escena, realmente siempre es hermoso ver cuando su familia está junta aunque sea por unos breves momentos, pero para esta ocasión el desea que el momento no sea tan breve, pero eso es algo de lo que les hablara después ya que por ahora solo quiere memorizar este momento. De hecho incluso toma una foto para inmortalizar la escena.

─¿Qué dices Lori, te animas a un paseo en motocicleta? ─Ofrece Lana tomando la maleta de su prima.

─No gracias. Las motocicletas son para ebrios sureños o lesbianas, aunque sé que tú eres la excepción a la regla. ─Responde Lori sonriéndole a su prima.

Lana ríe por eso, quizá los pensamientos de Lori sean muy superficiales pero en el fondo sabe que no lo dice con intención de dañarle el autoestima. A pesar de eso le gustaría que practique su sutileza, algún día alguien le dará un puñetazo por la falta de esta.

─Lamento haber hecho que volaras de inmediato. ¿No fue una molestia? ─Pregunta Lincoln con algo de vergüenza por cómo llego sin siquiera planear el viaje.

─Hay descuida abuelo Lincoln, siempre estoy lista para lo imprevisto además necesitaba un descanso de esa tonta tienda de ropa así que siempre es un gusto visitarte. ¿Cómo estás tú? ─Interroga Lori sin perder la sonrisa.

─Nos la pasamos bien. ¿No es así Rita?

─Siempre, justo hoy tuvimos un concurso de sorber sopa. ─Cuenta Rita golpeando la espalda de su bisabuelo con delicadeza. Siente cómo Lincoln le devuelve esas palmadas en la espalda.

─Suena a una tarde de diversión, como me hubiera encantado ver eso.

─Cremé, no querrías. ─Asegura Lana actuando de manera sarcástica.

Lori solo se encoge de hombros y toma su camino a la camioneta mientras se pone a platicar con Rita. Lana se lleva la maleta mientras Lincoln camina, viendo como su sobrina nieta, sobrina y bisnieta se llevan tan bien como si fueran hermanas, le recuerda a los mejores días de su niñez cuando veía a sus hermanas convivir entre ellas con tanta alegría. Las añora todos los días.

De hecho verlas allí, juntas provoca una sonrisa en su rostro, lo cual le da mayor confianza para darles un importante anuncio, uno que cambiara la vida de todas ellas y la suya por igual.

….

Notas:

Sé que me había comprometido a escribir un fic a la vez, pero esta idea no era algo que quería perder o posponer. Además de que nunca está de más leer alguna historia sacada del corazón, cosa que es esta por lo que me decidí a escribirlo y publicarlo. Si funciona o no, eso lo decidirán ustedes pero me comprometeré a seguirlo con todo el profesionalismo y seriedad posible.

Solo para dar referencias, cuando escribo esta historia me imagino que los personajes tienen las siguientes voces.

Lincoln con la voz de Jaime Vega (Voz de Martin Stein en The Flash y leyendas del mañana)

Rita con la voz de Lupita Leal (Leni Loud)

Lana con la voz de Karen vallejo (Lana Loud :v)

Lori con la voz de Leyla Rangel (Luan Loud, pero agréguenle siseos)

Al menos esas son las voces que me imagino en los personajes, no duden en dejar sus comentarios y opiniones en la sección de reviews y disfruten la historia.


	2. Viva Las Vegas

Capítulo 2 Viva Las Vegas

Un hombre de pelo blanco yace en una estación de tren, no hay gente a su alrededor, solo él en una estación tan blanca y limpia cómo la nieve. Ve a todos lados, todo es blanco.

Luego ve los horarios de partida, solo hay un letrero que dice ´´Retrasado hasta nuevo aviso. ´´ Eso provoca un suspiro de cansancio en él.

─Disculpe señor. ─Dice la voz de una niña.

Al voltear el hombre ve que no hay nadie.

─Aquí abajo.

El hombre baja la mirada y ve a una niña castaña de lentes cuadrados cargando a una recién nacida rubia. Su corazón se derrite y le dan ganas de cargarla, dirige su mirada a la niña para pedirle su aprobación, la niña le asiente y él carga a esa pequeña haciéndola reír.

Sonríe mientras le hace cosquillas en la barriga, realmente le ayuda bastante a pasar el tiempo mientras espera, no sabe cuánto lleva esperando.

─¿Mi hermanita y yo podemos esperar con usted? ─Pide la niña castaña.

El hombre asiente haciéndole espacio para que se siente, sin perder la concentración en la pequeña. Dedicándose a cuidarla, por alguna razón siente que siempre debe tenerla a su lado sin importar la adversidad.

─Gracias, la verdad es peligroso para dos niñas esperar solas en un lugar tan vació cómo este y usted parece ser una persona responsable. ─Explica la niña acercándose al hombre y apoyándose a su brazo.

El hombre sonríe mientras la siente acurrucarse en su brazo, no se molesta con eso. De hecho ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que se puso a esperar que pensó que abordaría el tren solo. Aunque aún con la presencia de ellas dos siente que falta algo.

….

Lincoln termina de escribir una nota que guarda en su maleta, suspira al ver que de hecho no lleva tantas cosas más que algunos cambios de ropas, medicinas y una cámara.

Al salir de la casa ve que hay una casa rodante lo suficientemente grande para tener un auto oculto esperándolo, incluso la motocicleta de Lana está en un remolque encadenado a la casa. Pasa al lado de un letrero de ´´se vende´´ mientras ve esa casa una última vez. La casa en la que su nieta creció, donde su bisnieta crecía y básicamente la que le sirvió de hogar por la segunda mitad de su vida…. Pero no es su hogar, jamás lo sintió cómo uno y no ve el propósito de mantenerse allí a su edad.

Ayer les dio el anuncio a las chicas de que vendería la casa y volvería a Michigan y ahora se prepara para un viaje por todo el país. Gracias al cielo que con el dinero que gana en regalías cinematográficas pudo pagar esa casa rodante de contado con todo y auto.

Al subir a la casa rodante ve que Lana se encuentra lista para conducir mientras que Rita y Lori juegan cartas.

─Fusiono a mis dragones azules en el dragón azul de tres cabezas, activo mi carta de hechizo aumentando sus puntos de ataque y destruyo tus cartas quitándote los puntos de vida. ─Anuncia Lori poniendo dos cartas en la mesa.

─Rayos, es el quinto juego seguido. ─Se queja Rita tirando sus cartas a la mesa.

Ambas notan que Lincoln ya se encuentra en el vehículo, Rita se levanta para ayudarlo con su maleta no sin antes darle un abrazo bien correspondido.

─Debo decir que lo estas tomando mejor de lo que esperaba Rita. ¿No vas a extrañar la escuela? ¿A tus amigos?

Lana en el asiento del conductor se ríe con ganas de decir en voz alta. ´´¿Cuáles amigos?´´

─Vamos bisabuelito existen las redes sociales, bueno red social porqué Facebook lo consumió todo desde los cincuenta. Además de que ha donde quiera que vayas yo estaré allí, no puedo dejarte solo aunque quisiera y no quiero. ─Responde Rita poniendo la maleta en una habitación en el fondo.

─Además este viaje en carretera será muy entretenido, no puedo creer que al fin voy a poder ver Michigan con mis propios ojos. Mamá siempre decía que la abuela Lori recordaba su hogar con mucho cariño. ─Añade Lori soñando con cómo se verá aquel pueblo del que su madre solía contarle sobre las aventuras de su abuela.

─Yo solo necesito un cambio de ritmo, eso y que por mi culpa desmantelaron un cartel en la frontera así que me vendría bien ir a la mitad de la nada. ─Dice Lana arrancando el auto.

Las dos rubias y Lincoln voltean para ver la falta de preocupación que tiene Lana cómo si lo que dijera no fuera la gran cosa.

…

Con las horas pasando y el sol elevándose Lana puede apreciar el letrero que les da la bienvenida a Las Vegas. Sin permiso de su tío abuelo Lana se desvía de su ruta, tienen hasta las tres P.M para llegar al registro y tienen dos horas de sobra, merece darse ese lujo.

─Lana, ¿Qué sucede? ─Pregunta el anciano mientras ve que no van a la calle correspondiente.

─Lo siento tío Linc es que necesito ver dos cosas antes de llegar al hotel.

Algunos minutos pasan y Lana llega a su destino, algunos autos suenan el claxon porqué el remolque acumula todos los espacios de estacionamiento.

─ ¡No es ilegal perras! ─Grita Lana bajando del vehículo seguida de su familia.

Lincoln inspecciona el área, no ve nada fuera de lo normal hasta que mira al frente y ve un letrero. Frunce el ceño mientras devuelve su vista a Lana quien se está tomando fotos frente al letrero, aunque está usando un pañuelo de cráneo que le cubre la cara. Al guardar la cámara ve que Lincoln la ve con una ceja levantada.

─Lo siento, es que adoro el precio de la historia. Rick Harrison cuarto es tan guapo…. A y la máscara es para mantenerme anónima, ya sabes por lo del cartel. ─Explica Lana mientras revisa sus fotografías.

─Algún día me tendrás que contar esa historia.

─Seguí a mi mejor amiga a comprar drogas para ella, el tipo quería sobre pasarse, yo grite y un policía que estaba de paso lo arresto. Un interrogatorio llevo a una confesión de contactos y ahora soy una heroína local, fin. ─Cuenta Lana sin interés sobre eso, sabe que lo más probable es que maten al soplón o en el peor de los casos a su mejor amiga pero nunca está de más mantener el anonimato.

Lincoln suspira, decide mejor no discutir sobre el tema y disfrutar el viaje con las chicas. Ahora que se da cuenta Rita y Lori no han hablado, voltea y ve que las chicas ya entraron a la tienda de empeño.

Ambos las siguen mientras ellas observan con curiosidad las antigüedades que hay en el lugar el cual parece más bien un museo. Lincoln ve que la armadura de Ironman original se encuentra en un exhibidor, la última vez que supo de ella es que algún imbécil de Hollywood se la robó.

También ve consolas de videojuegos, artefactos descontinuados entre otras curiosidades. Hay incluso un poster de la primera película en la que actuó, una re imaginación del flash de Jay Garrick donde él en un cameo interpreto a linterna verde, la película fue un fracaso pero al menos lo llamaron para hacer más papeles en el futuro, varios junto a su hermana Luan.

Lana por su parte se encuentra coqueteando con el actual dueño de la tienda, un joven adulto rubio. Por instinto se les acerca para escuchar de qué hablan.

─Entonces, te doy esta tarjeta de aniversario de Power Rangers por doscientos dólares y mi número de teléfono. ─Ofrece Lana guiñándole el ojo.

─Ciento cincuenta y tu Tinder. ─Regatea el tipo.

─Pff, ciento ochenta y mi número.

El hombre lo piensa unos segundos, se encoge de hombros y decide aceptar. No todos los días una chica le ofrece algo tan íntimo y Lana no está nada mal.

─Yo te daré ochocientos dólares por el poster. ─Ofrece Lincoln señalándolo.

─Mil. ─Responde el tipo con el ceño fruncido.

─Oh Harrison, no intentes estafar a mi tío abuelo. ¡Ochocientos! ─Grita Lana con el puño cerrado haciendo retroceder al tipo.

En silencio y con la frente llena de sudor asiente mientras toma la llave del estante para darles el poster.

─Gracias Lana pero sabes que el dinero no me falta. ─Dice Lincoln preocupándose por la actitud de su sobrina nieta.

─Lo sé pero nadie intenta estafar a mi tío abuelo si estoy presente. ─Afirma Lana rodeando la cintura de su tío abuelo, recibiendo en respuesta un abrazo.

─ ¡No puede ser! ¡Tienen el mazo de Yugi Muto en primera edición! ─Grita Lori viendo una de las vitrinas.

Rita ve algunos objetos de películas pero ninguno le llama la atención. Ni siquiera la Master sword que se usó en la adaptación de la leyenda de Zelda, admite que se ve bien pero no la quiere ya que su bisabuelito gastaría mucho en ella.

…

Ya en el hotel, Rita ayuda a Lincoln a registrarse mientras Rita y Lana toman fotos de la decoración. Les gusta el estilo medieval que tiene, aunque las máquinas de apostar de alta tecnología arruinan la ambientación.

Lana ve pasar a unas chicas vestidas de cortesanas y se muerde el labio inferior, adora las normas de vestimenta en los casinos de Las Vegas, no dejan nada a la imaginación.

─Mejor quédate con el rubio de la tienda de empeño, más natural y posiblemente menos manoseado. ─Recomienda Lori viendo una maquina en específico con la inscripción ´´intento gratis´´.

─Podría llevarme a una de esas, buscar a Rick cuarto y divertirme con ambas. ─Responde Lana tomándoles fotos a las chicas.

─Muy bien chicas ya nos registe en una habitación de cuatro camas, gran añadido por cierto. Ahora tenemos todo el día para pasarla bien, yo en lo personal quiero ver el mundo de los M&M´s, adoro a esas mascotas. ─Anuncia Rita dándoles copias de la llave. Ojala tuviera su propio dinero para que su bisabuelito tuviera que pagar tanto, la habitación le costó mil doscientos dólares solo por la noche. No le gusta la idea de que gaste su dinero de manera tan descuidada, apenas va un día de viaje y ya perdió dos mil dólares.

Lori arquea una ceja y mueve su cabeza para ver mejor algo detrás de Rita, sus primas notan eso y voltean para ver lo que Lori ve.

Lincoln se encuentra viendo un poster en la recepción, la expresión de su rostro cambio de una optimista a una que refleja todo lo contrario. Una de sus manos tiembla mientras su respiración pasa de ser normal a ser suspiros tan largos que le quitan todo el aire a sus pulmones y en sus ojos se asoma una lagrima.

Rita se preocupa por eso y se le acerca, escucha que su abuelo canta la frase ´´buenos días en inglés´´ de manera tranquila. Al llegar a lo que su bisabuelo observa ve que es un poster en blanco y negro.

─´´Homenaje a Luan Loud, la hechicera suprema.´´ ─Lee Rita mientras aprecia a su tía bisabuela Luan con un traje de maga y un conejo asomándose del sombrero. Su bisabuelo siempre le cuente que Luan aparte de actriz fue una gran maga, le contaba de trucos sobre cómo volvía la Luna café o una que fue su asistente el cómo hizo que un tigre lo arañara sin dejar cicatriz entre muchas otras maravillas que le hubiera encantado ver. Siente a su bisabuelo tomarle la mano mientras contiene sus lágrimas, le duele ver cómo a su bisabuelo le lastima recordarla.

─Luan…. No he reído tanto desde que me dejaste. ─Dice Lincoln mientras se esfuerza por sonreír, recordando las bromas que solía hacerle o los chistes que tanto contaba. Aún recuerda su presentación con el tigre, otra vez su hermana arriesgando su salud física para que ella pueda tener atención y sin embargo añora volver a hacerlo al menos una sola vez.

Lincoln siente el abrazo de su bisnieta y vuelve a la realidad, al ver cómo Rita se esfuerza en tranquilizarlo vuelve a sonreír pero no para de llorar. Le acaricia el cabello mientras piensa en esas veces que le enseño trucos de magia amateur cuando tenía siete años, jamás volvieron a hacerlo después de esa tarde aunque Rita parecía haber adorado jugar con las cartas. Recuerda esa risa mientras él le mostraba cómo sacar una mano de cartas con dos dedos sin que se cayeran.

Lana y Lori se les acercan para poder consolar a Lincoln y ven cómo este les sonríe. Eso es algo reconfortante, debe estar alegre para disfrutar su viaje.

Rita ve que esa sonrisa es forzada, solo lo hace para no preocuparlas y eso no es sano. No debería reprimir su llanto.

─Vamos chicas, dejemos nuestras cosas en la habitación. ─Ordena Lincoln tomando su maleta y dirigiéndose al elevador. Sin darse cuenta que las tres rubias se encuentran preocupadas por verlo así, en especial su bisnieta.

…

Después de una corta siesta Lincoln se encuentra preparado para salir con las chicas pero nota que Rita no se encuentra en la habitación, eso le es preocupante. Si de por sí en Los Ángeles siempre estaba pendiente de su teléfono para saber dónde Rita estaba, ahora en una ciudad completamente desconocida para ella solo puede pensar lo peor. En especial porque son Las Vegas, una ciudad conocida cómo la capital del pecado y él está consciente de eso gracias a un viaje de cumpleaños que tuvo.

─Descuida abuelo Lincoln, Rita dijo que ni siquiera saldría de la zona hotelera. ─Dice Lori para calmar al anciano.

─Además le di un cuchillo eléctrico para defensa personal. ─Añade Lana.

─¿Le diste un arma a mi bisnieta? ─Pregunta Lincoln frunciéndole el ceño a Lana, provocando nervios en ella.

─No un arma…. Piensa en eso cómo un objeto que la cuida. ─Se excusa la rubia forzando una sonrisa, esperando que su tío abuelo no le levante la voz.

Lincoln ve a Lana, es la misma sonrisa culpable que él solía tener al momento de darse cuenta que arruino algo pero aún así no quería admitirlo. Decide dejarlo pasar, no quiere estar enojado con ella aunque sea tan fácil hacerlo; Prefiere disfrutar lo más posible su día en Las Vegas a su lado.

─Bien, confiare en Rita pero espero que no se vuelva a repetir. ─Dice Lincoln con un suspiro. Realmente espera eso, no le gusta separarse de ella, en especial porqué aún es joven y vulnerable a lo que el mundo pueda hacerle. Tanto se lamenta ser demasiado viejo para poder protegerla, hace lo que puede y aun así siente que no es suficiente, no lo fue con su hija o nieta.

Lana ve ese rostro preocupado, se nota que Lincoln no se siente cómodo con la idea de que Rita no este junto a él.

─Tío Linc lo siento, si quieres puedo buscar a Rita. ─Ofrece Lana con la mirada baja.

─Descuida Lana, yo sé que Rita estará bien. ─Lincoln le da una palmada amistosa en la espalda. ─Solo espero que nos alcance para la cena.

En otro lado del hotel Rita se encuentra explorando el edificó, le gusta mucho la decoración y temática. Ríe al ver a una persona en botarga de dragón, le recuerda a su sexto cumpleaños donde ella quería una fiesta de princesas y su bisabuelo se vistió de un dragón para jugar con ella, aún conserva el vestido rosa que usó.

Pero eso no es lo que le importa ahora, en estos momentos tiene una misión aún más importante. Llega a recepción para ver que poster que su bisabuelo admiraba con tanta pena, empieza a leerlo para tener más información sobre esté.

Al leer la información sobre el evento se siente satisfecha porqué averiguo justo lo que quería saber así que decide seguir su cruzada, no sin antes detenerse para ver aquella rueda giratoria que Lana veía. Ve a los alrededores para asegurarse que no sea un sueño, la última vez que estuvo frente a una de estas había botes de basura cantarines que la felicitaban por tener suerte. No ve botes de basura a la vista así que lo tomara cómo una buena señal.

Usa el intento gratis, de todos modos la rueda especifica que es para todas las edades. Empieza a girar por un minuto entero mientras ella sigue viendo a su alrededor para detectar a los botes de basura cantarines.

La rueda se detiene en la opción ´´Paquete´´, salen serpentinas de la máquina y se escucha una canción de celebración. Solo para asegurarse vuelve a ver si no hay botes.

─Felicidades señorita, usted gano un paquete de todo pagado en él Spa del hotel. ─Anuncia un empleado dándole un cupón.

Ella sonríe, nunca había recibido tratamiento de Spa antes. Quizá porqué no hay muchas cosas que la estresen pero está en Las Vegas y debe aprovechar eso, ha escuchado que los Spa de Nevada son los mejores y el hotel en el que se hospedan parece ser de lujo.

Lo aprovechara luego de encontrar lo que busca, aunque se lamenta de no pasar tiempo con su bisabuelo. Solo espera que no se moleste con ella, en especial porqué tiene planeado algo especial.

…

En un hotel de temática italiana Lincoln y las dos rubias se encuentran viajando en chalupa mientras un hombre canta en italiano para hacer ambientación.

Una de las ventajas de haber sido actor y director es que uno puede viajar a los lugares que quiera con el fin de hacer una gran película, la vida no solo es un set en Hollywood y Lincoln siempre tuvo buenos momentos al viajar por el mundo. Recuerda un viaje a la verdadera Venecia donde estuvo filmando un romance junto con Luan, incluso algunos vendedores les intentaban dar flores porqué los confundían por una pareja, quizá en otra vida donde no hayan tenido una conexión sanguínea, pero en esta solo eran un par de hermanos que disfrutaban del espectáculo y quizá demasiado.

Su sobrina Lois le solía llamar papá a él, quizá Luan no debió de casarse con un agente de Hollywood que siempre estaba ocupado y que también le dispararon por ser un pésimo agente. Es decir lo recuerda bien, ese sujeto le consiguió un rol en Mamma Mia tres y casi destruye su carrera. ¿Cuál era su nombre?

Aun así era lindo que Lois tuviera un modelo a seguir y el adoraba que lo vieran así, no era la primera sobrina que lo llamaba así pero en defensa de la otra, ella y su hija crecieron tan juntas que eran cómo hermanas así que no le molestaba llamarla hija. Le agradece a Lori haberse quedado a su lado tanto tiempo.

Volviendo a recordar a Lois, recuerda que ella y sus hijas siempre iban a clases de actuación. Aunque no lo dejaban visitarlas por ser un lugar únicamente para mujeres, menos mal que la sociedad matriarcal murió pronto y la gente llego a un estado de equidad aceptable. Jamás pensó que vivirá para ver eso. Aun así, siempre hacía que Luan y Lori les manden cartas de su parte para que sepan que las está apoyando mientras no está a su lado, esos eran buenos tiempos.

─Es triste saber que la verdadera Venecía ahora es más un lago que un sistema de ríos. ─Comenta Lori mientras aprecia el paisaje artificial.

─Bueno, no hicimos caso con el derretimiento de los casquetes hasta que millones murieron, pero nos recuperamos y solo tuvimos que perder Nueva York, el sur de Argentina y Sud África. Casi nada. ─Bromea Lana también admirando el cielo falso.

─No olvides a Florida y Cuba, pero bueno se lo buscaron por comunistas y Florida siempre fue un asco. ─Añade Lori riendo.

─Si, lo único malo es que no hay más Disneyworld.

─Pff cómo si lo necesitaran, son dueños de media China. ─Afirma Lori, incluso saca su celular y muestra una bandera China pero con el logotipo de Mickey Mouse en la parte de las estrellas.

─El punto aquí es que Florida apesta. ─Responde Lana.

─Amen, además Sud África tampoco importaba mucho. ─Bromea Lori.

─Recuerdo unas vacaciones familiares en Florida, la pizza era asquerosa. Estaba fría y caliente al mismo tiempo. ─Cuenta Lincoln metiéndose a la conversación.

─¿Enserio? ¿Qué otra cosa recuerdas de Florida? ─Pregunta Lana intrigada, ha oído cosas muy malas de ese lugar en los libros de historia pero los pocos que la conocieron en carne y hueso no hablan mucho de ella. Quiere saber que más había aparte de parques temáticos y mala comida.

─ ¿Es cierto que allí se drogaban a plena vía pública? ─Interroga Lori, igual que su prima ella también quiere saber de ese lugar.

─Sí pero eso no es lo más raro de todos. Encontramos una vez a un vago y un tejón compartiendo techo en un molino de mini golf, mi hermanita Lily asumió que la naturaleza de su relación era sexual…. Tenía razón y lo averiguamos de la peor manera.

Lana y Lori ríen por esa broma mientras escuchan al anciano, contando historias de una vida plena y de un estado destruido por el agua. Hace mucho que no escuchaban las historias de su tío bisabuelo y empezar por una así de interesante es genial para ellas.

Aún les queda media hora de paseo en chalupa, la aprovecharan para escuchar a su bisabuelo.

….

Rita otra vez jala la palanca de la rueda. Esta vez gano un millón de dólares, no puede creerlo, se supone que esos juegos están arreglados para perder.

─ ¡Ja! Yo le gano a las posibilidades. ¿Qué dices de eso mundo? ─Cuestiona Rita festejando.

─Que es otro sueño. ─Dice un empleado del hotel.

Rita se calla al escuchar eso, voltea y ve a un trio de botes de basura.

─´´No le creas, no le creas. Nosotros no mentimos´´ ─Cantan los botes de basura.

De repente Rita despierta en una cama de hidromasajes, tuvo ese sueño nuevamente. Decide solo recostarse otra vez en la cama mientras ve publicidad del spa. Uno tiene un descuento para gente anciana, quizá debería traer a su bisabuelo en alguna otra ocasión.

…

El tiempo sigue su curso, Rita alcanza a su bisabuelo y a las chicas para que puedan ir de comprar a cualquier tienda que ellas quieran.

Lana nota que los mechones blancos en Rita son más notorios que ayer. ¿Acaso su travesía la estresó?

─Rita, amor. Te ves más animada de lo habitual. ─Señala Lincoln con una sonrisa.

─Bueno es que me gane una sesión de relajación en el Spa del hotel y vaya, me dieron una terapia con un pulpo vivo y enserio se siente bien en todo el cuerpo. ─Cuenta Rita con un rostro enamorado por tan solo recordar la sensación.

Aun con casi un siglo de vida Lincoln no es lo suficientemente maduro cómo para no mal pensar, ahoga una carcajada para que Rita no se confunda. Le alegra que su bisnieta se tome tiempo para ella pero ojala le hubiera avisado antes en lugar de solo irse sin decir nada.

Lana y Lori no evitan soltar una risa en voz baja.

─Fue una buena tarde. ¿Ustedes que han estado haciendo? ─Interroga la chica.

─Hablando de Florida.

─ ¡Uuuh! ¿Les contaste del viaje a Florida? Qué lindo. ─Dice Rita poniendo un rostro nostálgico al recordar esa historia. ─¿Llegaron a la parte donde un cocodrilo casi se come a la tatarabuela?

La familia conversa mientras se adentran al centro comercial para comprar lo que quieran, con el anciano relatándoles más sobre ese viaje.

….

Tras un día de diversión Lincoln se encuentra listo para descansar, de todos modos mañana tienen que partir a primera hora de la mañana para su siguiente destino. Ya ansió llegar a esa cabaña de las rocallosas y verlos.

Rita se pone en el medio de la habitación para llamar la atención de todos, funciona y se aclara la garganta para hablar.

─Bisabuelito, está mañana en la recepción vi que algo te había llamado la atención y pues…. Bueno supongo que querrás ver esto. ─Dice Rita mientras pone un disco en la pantalla plana.

Ella se acomoda al lado de si bisabuelo mientras que Lana y Lori se acomodan en el suelo para ver lo que Rita les preparó.

El video inicia con música clásica mientras un presentador anuncia el nombre del programa ´´Estrellas y sus vidas´´. La imagen al principio está en negro pero de repente la imagen aparece con una ya vieja Luan Loud en una silla.

Rita escucha el suspiro de Lincoln al ver a su hermana, le toma la mano para que no se sienta mal.

El programa transcurre con los testimonios de Luan sobre su vida cómo actriz, de sus humildes inicios en un negocio de fiestas que compartía con Lincoln. Muestra sus videos caseros, varios de estos bromas a su hermano menor en su niñez, adolescencia e incluso vida adulta. Uno de ellos la clásica broma de calentar el agua de la regadera.

Lincoln entre lágrimas y risas acerca a su bisnieta a él. Esos videos le traen tantos recuerdos, cómo incluso si le hacia las peores bromas del mundo ellos aún podían encontrarle algo divertido a eso y reír no importando que él sea la víctima.

─Creo que lo que más me ayudo a despegar cómo actriz fue que mi hermanito siempre estuvo allí. Crecí en una enorme familia y jamás estuve acostumbrada a la soledad, por eso mi primer año en California fue muy duro; Luego Lincoln llego a estudiar cine y prácticamente nos volvimos inseparables, incluso nuestra hermana Lori nos ayudaba con el asilo. ─Dice Luan mientras pone un rostro nostálgico y ve a la cámara saludando.

Lincoln devuelve el gesto, sabe que solo es una grabación pero siente como si estuviera hablando con él en ese momento.

El video sigue pasando, más preguntas y anécdotas sobre la vida de Luan Loud. Ponen clips de sus programas y películas, además de entrevistas a otras personas que la conocieron entre ellos él, aunque en ese momento no sabía que iban a usar la entrevista para hacer un video homenaje o no recuerda que le hayan dicho.

Finalmente el presentador se despide, pero en lugar de que todo quede en negro se ve un video más. Uno de Luan en sus veinte junto a Lincoln y otro hombre, ella vestida de azul mientras que los chicos vestidos de smoking celeste.

Recuerda esa filmación cómo si hubiera sido ayer, de repente siente que está en ese set de nuevo.

De repente Luan, él y ese otro sujeto están en una cocina.

─´´Good morning, good morning. Is great to stay up late. ─Canta Luan suavemente mientras Lincoln y el otro empiezan a sentir el ritmo de la música.

─´´Good morning, good morning to you.´´─Cantan los dos hombres.

Ambos toman una mano de Luan y caminan a la sala para tener más libertad de movimiento. Los tres empiezan a bailar mientras la música sigue, en un movimiento suave Lincoln suelta a Luan quien se acomoda en la rodilla del otro cómo si fuera una silla.

─´´When the band began to play the stars were shining bright. ─Canta Lincoln y de inmediato se acomoda para que su rodilla funja de silla.

Luan se sienta en él y el otro hombre canta.

─´´Now the milkman´s on his way is too late to say goodbye´´

Los tres se ponen de pie.

─So good morning, good morning. Sun beams will soon smile trough´´ ´´Good morning, good morning to you and you and you´´ ─Cantan los tres.

Luan da una vuelta cómo si fuera bailarina poniéndose al frente de la cámara.

─´´Good morning, good morning to you´´─Canta ella.

─´´Nothing could be grander than being in Lusiana. ─Cantan los dos hombres.

─´´In the morning, in the morning. Is great to stay up late, in the morning, in the morning…´´

─´´I´d be just as iffy if we was in Missisipi´´ ─Cantan los dos hombres. Con Lincoln tomando a Luan para bailar con las mejillas juntas.

La rutina sigue pero Lincoln vuelve a la realidad al escuchar que su bisnieta está tarareando la canción. Igual que Lori y Lana parecen moverse al ritmo de la coreografía.

Aún llora, pero aprecia mucho que Rita le haya traído aquellos recuerdos que se quedaron atrás. Le hace apreciar aquel hermoso momento con Luan, un momento que jamás querrá podrá olvidar.

─Gracias Rita. ─Susurra Lincoln abrazando a su bisnieta.

Rita siente el abrazo más húmedo de lo normal, se da cuenta que su bisabuelo aún sigue llorando pero su sonrisa es más auténtica. Corresponde el abrazo mientras el video termina. Con su mano libre toma a Lana y Lori para que se le unan.

Lincoln ya quiere descansar para que mañana puedan llegar a su siguiente destino.


	3. Vamos ya a South Park

Capítulo 3 Vamos ya a South Park

Aquella estación en blanco es tranquila, solo él y esas dos infantes a la vista. Acurrucadas en su hombro mientras esperan el tren, él les acaricia la cabeza haciendo a la pequeña rubia reír.

De repente se escuchan quejidos y ese joven voltea para ver de qué se trata, allí cerca de las vías hay dos niñas rubias peleando, una de overol azul y otra de vestido rosa. Están de hecho muy al borde de la orilla.

Ese joven traga saliva y su instinto lo hace correr hacia ellas, de no haberse apurado ellas estarían lastimadas a merced de las vías. Las toma de la espalda y las separa pero ambas quieren seguir peleando.

─Ella siempre es confundida conmigo. ─Grita la de rosa apuntando a la de azul.

─Y ella siempre es confundida conmigo. ─Responde la de azul con un grito por igual.

─Es mejor que crean que tienes clase en lugar de que me vean a mí cómo una chica sucia. ─Dice la niña de rosa sacándole la lengua.

─¿Crees que eso es una expresión grosera? ─La de azul también saca la lengua y hace muecas. ─Estas son expresiones groseras.

El joven pone la mirada en blanco y las pone en el suelo pero aún las mantiene separadas con sus brazos. Ambas niñas desvían su atención a él ya que pone sus manos en sus bolsillos cómo buscara algo.

Él no entiende cómo sabe que encontrara lo que busca en sus bolsillos pero si sabe que lo hará, saca de estos una tiara y una gorra roja poniéndoselas a esas dos niñas.

La de rosa ve la gorra roja encima de ella confundida y la de azul se siente incómoda con esa tiara.

─Creo que te equivocaste de orden amigo. ─Dice la de rosa señalando su gorra.

Él no entiende eso, por unos breves segundos pensó que así era…. ¿O ni siquiera usaban gorra? Ha pasado tanto desde que las vio, aunque de hecho ahora que se esfuerza en recordarlo ella tiene razón en que la gorra roja va mejor con el azul así que las cambia.

─Gracias. ─Dicen las dos al unísono dándole un abrazo.

Él sonríe y se los devuelve, se siente tan agradable abrazarlas como si nada cambiara.

…

Lori toma fotos de las montañas que se ven en el exterior de la caravana, se ven tan majestuosas cómo las que hay en nueva Zelanda. Las rocallosas de colorado, recorriendo gran parte de la unión americana. Un verdadero monumento a la naturaleza que hasta el día de hoy se mantiene.

─Había montañas de nieve en Michigan también, pero ninguna tan majestuosa cómo las rocallosas. ─Dice Lincoln sentándose junto a su bisnieta.

─¿Llegaste a filmar una película aquí? ─Pregunta Lori sin perder la vista a las montañas.

─ No, en mi época de oro el calentamiento global hacía que estas estén en constante derretimiento así que jamás tome el riesgo. ─Explica Lincoln viendo aquellas montañas.

─Lastima, jamás pudimos tener un día de nieve. ─Añade Rita sentándose a su lado, confundiendo a Lori.

─¿Día de nieve?

─Sí, en Los Ángeles no cae nieve y mi bisabuelito ya no tenía energía para llevarme a lugares tan fríos. ─Responde Rita viendo las montañas.

Lincoln nota que en su mirada hay algo de envidia ante ellas, en especial ante los bordes blancos que se reflejan en las puntas.

Lana escucha eso desde el volante con una mirada triste, varías veces su madre y ella la habían invitado a un viaje a lugares con nieve pero la excusa de Rita para no ir siempre era su bisabuelo, bueno más que una excusa ella no quería dejarlo solo. Rita jamás pudo tomar muchos riesgos en su niñez por temor a lastimarse y dejar solo a Lincoln aunque este le pida que los tome. Con un suspiro decide volver a ver el camino, no sin antes notar que en la guantera hay folletos de diferentes lugares, entre ellos Indianápolis.

Lori también nota la envidia en los ojos de Rita, de seguro le hubiera encantado ir alguna vez a Nueva Zelanda para jugar en las llanuras. Los Ángeles serán una ciudad bonita y con demasiadas cosas geniales, pero le falta naturaleza al lugar.

El teléfono de Lincoln empieza a sonar y este se aparta, dejando a Rita y Lori solas.

─Entonces. ¿Algún chico en Los Ángeles que te llame la atención? ─Interroga Lori poniendo una sonrisa enamorada.

─Pues tuve una cita con un chico llamada Puga, pero resultó ser un convenenciero que quería mi dinero. ─Cuenta Rita recordando eso de mala gana.

─Que asco, debiste haber llamado a migración. ─Responde Lori algo molesta al escuchar esa mala experiencia.

─Pero él es de Burbank.

─A mí me sonó cómo México. ─Responde Lori ríendose para confusión de Rita.

…

En la habitación de Lincoln, este se acuesta mientras escucha el teléfono hablar. A través de este hay una voz femenina.

─Créeme tío, todo está cómo debería estar. Te sentirás orgulloso cuando llegues. ─Dice esa voz entusiasmada.

─Oh Ruthie, no tienes que esforzarte tanto. Sabes que estoy orgulloso de ti amor. ─Responde Lincoln a través del teléfono.

─Tío yo quiero demostrarte que hiciste una buena elección, así que debó esforzarme mucho.

─…. Ruth, siempre fuiste una buena elección. ─Dice Lincoln pero esta vez con más seriedad. No le gusta la idea de que ella crea que no vale la pena, ojala pudiera estar allí de inmediato para darle un abrazo y que no siente la necesidad de esforzarse de más.

─Gracias tío, te quiero mucho y nos vemos después.

─Adiós Ruth. ─Responde Lincoln mientras escucha la bocina colgar, su sobrina necesita tener más autoestima. Tendrá que hablar seriamente al llegar.

….

─ ¡Te juro que revise la batería tío Linc! ─Grita Lana desesperada mientras los cuatro ven a una grúa tomar la casa rodante. Enserio se esforzó en ver que las cosas estuvieran en perfecto orden, aunque no sepa nada de mecánica ella se aseguró de verificar.

─Te creo Lana, no tienes que gritarme. ─Dice Lincoln para calmarla.

─ ¡Es qué lo había revisado! ¡Todo estaba bien! ─Vuelve a gritar Lana, furiosa consigo mismo por saber que retrasó el viaje. De seguro su tío abuelo tenía un itinerario que acaba de arruinar.

Con furia Lana toma su gorra y se prepara para arrojarla al suelo pero es detenida por Lincoln, voltea a su tío abuelo y ve que este se encuentra serio. Siente cómo le arrebata la gorra.

─Nunca maltrates está gorra Lana. No importa que tan enojada estés jamás maltrates está gorra. ─Ordena el anciano, aunque no esté levantándole la voz el tono en el que le da esa instrucción resulta intimidante.

Lana se sonroja de la vergüenza al saber que provoco esa reacción en su tío abuelo, se siente tan raro verlo enojado. Ve cómo este le entrega la gorra roja, ella aprecia el objeto y recuerda que ese fue un regalo de su… abuela, su hermanita. Sus ojos se humedecen al saber que pudo dañar algo tan importante para él.

─Lo siento tío abuelo Lincoln. ─Susurra Lana con vergüenza.

Lincoln suspira, espera a que se le pase el enojo para poder responderle pero con palabras no puede expresarse. Le da unas palmadas en la espalda para indicarle que todo está bien.

Al menos aún tienen el auto que estaba dentro de la casa rodante, además de la motocicleta de Lana. Así no tienen que preocuparse de que alguien raro les dé aventón.

Lori toma el volante mientras su tío bisabuelo se cuenta a su lado y Rita se acomoda en la parte trasera del convertible.

Lana por su parte prende su motocicleta y así ambos vehículos emprenden camino hacia donde la casa rodante será remolcada. De hecho están bastante cerca del pueblo, así que no será un camino tan largo.

…

En un parque cerca del taller donde reparan la casa rodante, un joven adulto rubio se encuentra entregando folletos hacia las personas.

─Así es damas y caballeros, el show de magia de pollas de Randy Marsh será hoy a las ocho de la noche en granjas tegridad. Si vienen con el folleto y dicen que el cartero Butters se los dio les darán un descuento. ─Grita ese joven dándole folletos a los transeúntes aunque la gran mayoría de ellos los está tirando. ─Al menos arrójenlo al bote de basura, vaya.

Butters ve a Lincoln y su familia, considerando que South Park es un pueblo pequeño él conoce a la gran mayoría de personas que viven en la localidad y a ellos no los recuerda. Le agrada que haya turismo en South Park, así la gente ve la belleza de su pueblito natal.

─Muy buenas tardes señor, soy el cartero Butters. ¿Le gustaría disfrutar de un espectáculo de magia está noche? ─Dice Butters dándole el folleto a Lincoln. Voltea y le sonríe a las chicas, tres rubias perfectas acompañando a un anciano. ¿Será un viejo proxeneta?

─¿Magia? Me encanta la magia. ─Responde Lincoln sonriendo mientras ve el folleto. ─¿Magia de pollas? Jamás había escuchado de eso.

─Es un espectáculo bizarro y no para menores de edad pero sin duda es algo único. ─Responde Butters sonriendo.

─Bueno, siempre y cuando haya buen ilusionismo está bien. De todos modos estaremos aquí hasta que reparen nuestra casa rodante. ¿Por qué no? ─Decide el anciano, solo que en ese instante se da cuenta que la única que podría acompañarlo al lugar es Lana, mientras que dejaría solas a Lori y Rita. Se supone que el viaje es para pasar tiempo juntos, tendrá que desistir.

─ ¿Entonces vendrá? ─Pregunta Butters entusiasmado.

─Lo siento, pero dos de mis nietas son menores de edad. Aunque me hubiera encantado. ─Responde el anciano con pena.

─Así que eso era, pensé que solo era proxeneta. ─Dice Butters arqueando la ceja.

─¿Qué?

─ ¡Qué yo puedo solucionar eso! ─Responde Butters poniendo una sonrisa nerviosa. ─Vaya con el chico de gorro azul, se llama Stan. Dígale que viene de parte de Leopold y los dejará entrar.

Lincoln arquea la ceja y voltea hacia sus nietas esperando su aprobación, sería una grosería no preguntarles si eso es lo que quieren hacer.

Rita le asiente con una sonrisa, le encanta cuando hace trucos de magia. Una vez cuando ella tenía siete años le enseño a cómo meter una moneda a la nariz de las personas y luego sacarla. El problema es que no aprendió bien la segunda parte del truco y la moneda sigue en la nariz de una ex compañera de clases.

─Oye. ¿Tienes algún teléfono? ─Pregunta Lori.

Sus primas voltean y ven que Lori se encuentra algo sonrojada. Lana hace muecas de besos para burlarse de Lori y Rita se ríe de eso causándole vergüenza a Lori.

─Me hagas pero tengo una novia canadiense así que….

─Me refiero a para llamarte en caso de que el tal Stan no nos crea…. Aunque tú eres un rubio perfecto igual que yo así que nuestra descendencia sería hermosa. ─Explica Lori rascándose la barbilla.

─ Oh, en ese caso sí. ─Butters escribe su número en un papel. ─Mi amigo Kenny es soltero y tiene negocio propio, quizá él esté interesado.

─Todo depende de su piel. Gracias Butters te vemos en la noche. ─Lori le da un abrazo a Butters y se dispone a seguir a su abuelo al taller mecánico donde están arreglando la casa rodante.

…

Al llegar ven a un joven adulto rubio, casi igual al otro pero su tono de cabello es ligeramente más oscuro. Está fumando un cigarrillo mientras ajusta una bujía.

─ ¡Kenny, visitas! ─Grita una joven gordo en la puerta.

─Atiéndelos culón, aún tengo que arreglar la manguera de está cosa. ─Ordena aquel rubio.

─Carajo. ─Susurra el gordo levantándose. ─Taller McCornick. ¿Qué quieren?

─Eric, ya hablamos de la atención al cliente. ─Regaña Kenny con hartazgo.

─Somos el único taller amigo, no tienen de otra.

Los Loud ven esa discusión mientras esperan, ninguno quiere interrumpirlos puesto que solo pondrían de peor humor a quien sea que los atienda. La actitud del tal Eric le recuerda mucho a la de un ex novio suyo llamado Bobby Santiago tercero, era alguien bastante flojo y grosero, muy diferente a cómo su abuela describía a su ex novio de su bisabuela con el que curiosamente compartía el apellido.

─…. ¡Oh! Así que la abuela lo reconoció por eso. ─Se dice Lori a sí misma.

─¿Reconocer a quién? ─Pregunta Lincoln confundido.

─Ay nada, solo hable conmigo misma. ─Responde Lori algo sonrojada.

Lincoln sonríe, de vez en cuando él hace eso también. Desde su niñez lo ha hecho, le ayudaba bastante a sobre llevar una mala situación o no sentir que está solo; Además de que eso le daba preferencia en transportes públicos, nadie quería sentarse con el que hablaba hacia la nada. Es bueno que alguien de su familia haya sacado ese aspecto de él.

Hablando de aspectos suyos, algo en ver a Lana con esa gorra roja en un lugar lleno de herramientas y aceite le provoca recuerdos. De cómo su hermanita menor trabajaba después de la escuela en un granero para reparar tractores junto a su amigo Liam, de cómo luego tuvo su propio taller y junto a la persona que más amaba llegaron a la gloria…. Y recuerda el choque.

─ ¿Bisabuelito? ─Cuestiona Rita preocupada, sacando a Lincoln de su trance. Cada vez esos recuerdos se vuelven más prominentes y cada vez tarda más en volver de ellos.

Lincoln ve a Rita directo a sus ojos zafiro, los mismos ojos que los de ella y su hija, también los de su nieta. Un rasgo que se mantiene incluso tras las generaciones. Sonríe para calmarla y le da un abrazo.

─Estoy bien Rita, calma. ─Dice Lincoln acariciándole el cabello.

Tras compartir unos gritos entre ellos Eric finalmente decide atender a los Loud, aunque nota que Rita se encuentra algo intimidada por su actitud y se abraza del brazo de su bisabuelo.

─Eric ve y cambia el aceite, yo me encargo. ─Ordena el rubio mientras se acerca a la familia Loud.

─Cómo gustes. ¿Kentucky para la noche? ─Responde su compañero cambiando de tema.

─Aceptare pero si te comes las jodidas pieles antes te golpeare. ─Asegura Kenny sin perder su sonrisa. ─Hola señor Loud, me alegra decirle que su casa rodante estará lista para mañana. ─Anuncia limpiándose el aceite de las manos y alzando su brazo para darle la mano a Lincoln.

─Muchas gracias Kenny. ─Responde Lincoln con una sonrisa.

─Lo que sea por un fan de las carreras.

Eso confunde a Lincoln, él nunca fue fan de las carreras. ¿Qué le habrá dado la impresión al tal Kenny.

─¿No es fan? Es que mientras revisaba el volante del auto vi sus boletos para las quinientas millas de Indianápolis. ─Explica Kenny apuntando a la casa rodante.

─¿Se metió a nuestro auto? ─Cuestiona Rita algo desconcertada.

─ ¡Las quinientas millas! ─Gritan Lana y Lori al unísono entusiasmadas por escuchar eso.

─Es que estas nuevas casas rodantes siempre tienen problemas con los volantes. Quieren ser modernas pero se les olvida que la eficiencia está en la simpleza. ─Rima el rubio mientras señala al vehículo.

─ ¡Oh sí! La verdad es que no soy fanático pero siempre trato de ir cada año. ─Responde el anciano sonriente.

─Pues, si gusta le puedo dar pases dorados. Me los regalaron porque apoyo al equipo técnico de colorado pero tengo que testificar en el juicio de mi hermano…. Otra vez.

─Es una amable oferta Kenny, la considerare cuando venga por nuestro transporte. ¿Desea que le pague de una vez? ─ Pregunta el anciano listo para sacar su billetera.

─Eso es para después, disfrute el pueblo por el momento. Tenemos un lindo lago y mucha nieve. ─Recomienda Kenny mientras vuelve hacia la casa rodante para reparar lo que le falta.

…

Rita se encuentra jugando con la nieve, es tan suave y dura a la vez. Es decir de un apretón puede destrozarla y sin embargo es capaz de caminar sobre ella. ¿Así que esto es lo que se siente andar en la nieve? Riendo decide recostarse y hacer un ángel cómo los que ve en la televisión cuando alguien se divierte en la nieve.

Lori y Lana sonríen al ver eso, ese es del tipo de cosas que su prima debió hacer en su infancia. Incluso se acercan para jugar con ella.

Desde la distancia Lincoln ve eso, sus labios sonríen de oreja a oreja viendo que su pequeña Rita se está divirtiendo con sus primas. Su vista lo engaña un momento, no ve tres adolescentes en la nieve sino que aprecia a tres niñas pequeñas en suéteres de diferentes colores juguetear en la nieve. Desde construir muñecos de nieve hasta deslizarse por pequeños montículos. La experiencia que su pequeña jamás vivió.

Se levanta y camina por la nieve, se siente diferente a la de Michigan o al menos él la siente diferente. Más áspera y dura, cómo si caer en ella te lastimara mientras que la de su amado Michigan es más suave, podría dormir en ella y sentiría una almohada en lugar de suelo; Sin embargo si siente que esta sirve para algo.

Rita se levanta riendo, sus primas la ayudan a mantenerse firme. De haber sabido que la nieve era tan divertida le hubiera rogado a su bisabuelo ir desde los siete años.

Siente un golpe en el pecho, no le duele pero si le desconcierta la idea de que alguien le haya arrojado algo sin provocación. Voltea a la dirección de donde vino y ve que es su bisabuelo quien con una sonrisa le arroja otra bola que le da justo en el hombro. Algo de nieve se escurre bajo su blusa y siente los escalofríos en todo su cuerpo.

Ve que su bisabuelo se ríe así que decide seguirle el juego tomando un puñado de nieve y arrojándosela solo que al hacerlo la nieve se diluye en el aire.

─Así no funcionan las bolas de nieve, primero tienes que tomar el puñado y luego moldearlo como si fuera arena húmeda. ─Asegura Lori mientras hace una bola perfecta. Una bola de nieve de su tío bisabuelo le golpea la cara.

Rita toma otra porción y la moldea, le enseña a Lori el resultado. Lana y Lori aprecian que es un cubo. Otra vez reciben un impacto de su bisabuelo.

─Vamos chicas, así no es divertido. ─Grita Lincoln agachándose para tomar otro montón de nieve. En respuesta recibe un ataque por parte de Lana.

Lincoln cae al suelo para preocupación de sus sobrinas y bisnieta pero se calman al escuchar la risa del anciano. Lincoln se sostiene del letrero que dice ´´Bienvenido a South Park´´ para levantarse. Moldea su bola de nieve pero antes de arrojarla recibe otras tres por parte de las chicas. Bueno él empezó así que mejor les ganara antes de que sea su hora de su siesta.

Al levantarse otra vez recibe otra bola de nieve, ve que su bisnieta está sonriendo. Ese es el rostro más perfecto que pueda ver, es el último que le gustaría ver.

Con una sonrisa levanta su brazo listo para darles otro ataque…. Pero no puede reaccionar, su brazo le empieza a doler y no puede moverlo. Su respiración empieza a agitarse mientras el pecho le aprieta, estruja su pecho cómo si eso le ayudara y ve a su familia correr hacia él. No puede hacerlo, no ahora.

Cae de rodillas y luego su cuerpo cede ante el suelo, sintiendo la rígida nieve besar su rostro mientras poco a poco todo se pone en negro.

….

En un fondo negro se escuchan algunos sollozos, Lincoln se encuentra parado en la mitad de la nada viendo una luz rosada frente a él. Se siente tentado a tocarla pero algo en su cuerpo se lo impida. Empieza a sentir calor y humedad en su mano y una luz dorada lo sega.

Abre los ojos mientras se acostumbra a la luz, se encuentra a su bisnieta sentada a su lado. Sus ojos se encuentran húmedos pero ella está sonriendo mientras aprieta la mano de su bisabuelo.

─Sabía que ibas a despertar, lo sabía. ─Llora Rita sin soltar a su bisabuelo. ─Por favor no me vuelvas a hacer eso, te lo suplico. ─Pide Rita perdiendo su sonrisa.

Lincoln puede ver que su bisnieta está legítimamente aterrada por verlo en esa cama de hospital. No le gusta verla de esa manera, tan dependiente de él cuando ella sabe que es un anciano.

─Vaya que nos asustó señor Loud. ─Dice una mujer entrando a la habitación.

Lincoln nota que es ligeramente mayor a su sobrina Lana, además del uniforme de enfermera. Debe ser una estudiante en prácticas.

─Soy Heidi Turner mucho gusto. ─Se presenta esa joven mujer hacia Rita.

─Rita Loud, mucho gusto. ─Responde la rubia.

─Bueno Rita debo hablar con tu abuelo en privado. Necesito monitorear su corazón, tus primas te están esperando en recepción. ─Anuncia Heidi señalando la puerta.

Rita no quiere salir de la habitación y dejar a su bisabuelo a merced de una desconocida, necesita estar a su lado.

─Rita amor, está bien. ─Dice Lincoln fingiendo una sonrisa.

Rita traga saliva, si es petición de su bisabuelo la hará aunque no quiera. Aun dudando sostiene el picaporte, mira por última vez a su bisabuelo quien le da una sonrisa amigable indicándole que todo estará bien.

Ya asegurándose que Rita no se encuentre cerca, Heidi cierra el picaporte y voltea a Lincoln.

─¿No se lo ha dicho verdad? ─Pregunta Heidi con el ceño fruncido cómo si se lo estuviera reprochando.

─Y pretendo que siga así. ─Responde Lincoln igual de cerio que Heidi.

Heidi se encoge de hombros, quita el seguro del picaporte y las tres muchachas rubias corren para abrazar a Lincoln aunque tomando sus debidas precauciones. Tratan de no agobiarlo lo suficiente con su cariño, acaba de sufrir un infarto y debe descansar.

Lincoln al tener a toda su familia allí se siente agradecido, quiere mantener sus rostros alegres un poco más.

….

Hora de las notas.

J0nas Nagera: Gracias, sobre lo de la estación no quiero decir exactamente que es, en parte tienes razón y en otra estas en lo incorrecto. Sobre el recuerdo de Luan, si quería que tenga ese impacto de nostalgia además de que se sienta lo unidos que eran. Sobre la vida de Lincoln, eso es algo que se explorara más adelante pero usualmente la narrativa será en presente y los flashbacks algo escasos. Y sí, Lana debe demostrar ser ruda para cuidar de quienes quiere, Lori es un poco más discreta pero es que ella no acepta a cualquiera entrar a su corazón y Rita…. Ella solo sabe a quién quiere más en el mundo.

Kennedy: Sí, la vida de Lincoln lo trato bien en la farándula y tuvo compañía legitima, no como los que se rodean de gente falsa. China ahora pertenece a Disney y también me encanta Good Morning.

Dicho esto yo soy PenguinArrow alías un crítico más y nos leemos pronto.


	4. El hospital en Colorado

Capítulo 4 El hospital en Colorado.

─Entonces nuestros padres lo obligaron a usar un pañal enfrente de toda su clase, debiste verlo. Lo humillaron por dos semanas. ─Dice una voz femenina en el fondo de aquella estación blanca.

─Suspiro, estuvimos allí. También fuimos humilladas. ─Agrega otra voz de mujer.

El muchacho ahora atendiendo a cuatro niñas voltea para ver de qué se trata, solo ve a dos chicas. Una de cabellos y ropas negras y otra con un uniforme deportivo rojo. Las ve acercársele, por alguna razón le alegra que estén allí pero al mismo tiempo se siente triste al verlas, no cree que sea correcto verlas así, no quiere que estén allí pero lo están.

Ambas se ponen frente a él y las niñas, la de rojo empieza a botar una pelota de basquetbol. ¿La tenía antes? No recuerda… ¿Le gustaba el basquetbol? Juraría que prefería el futbol americano.

La chica de cabello negro tiene un libro blanco en las manos, es casi invisible dado el ambiente tan claro de la estación. Aunque su visión no le ayude no puede dejar de concentrarse en aquellas hojas.

Ella nota cómo él le pone toda la atención en el libro, sonríe y le se lo da.

─Es una lectura conmovedora, te encantara.

Él toma el libro y ve su título. ´´Tu historia´´, al abrirlo ve que está en blanco, página tras página solo ve un lienzo vacío. Llega hasta el final del libro sin saber que significa pero solo ve una inscripción en la esquina. ´´Lo valió todo, la de ella valdrá aún más´´

Sus ojos empiezan a llenarse de lágrimas, es la lectura más perfecta que pudo haber leído. Ambas chicas se sientan a su lado, la de rojo le da unas palmadas en la espalda y la de negro se recuesta en su hombro mientras sigue llorando.

─Está bien, aún queda un poco más antes de que el tren llegue. ¿Quieres jugar un poco? ─Recomienda la de rojo pero recibe una respuesta negativa.

─Puedo buscar otro libro si quieres….─La de negro se calla al sentir cómo el muchacho aprieta sus manos. No necesita hablar si no quiere, solo debe descansar ahora.

…

─Entonces el tipo puso su pene en un agujero y con una foto de Sarah Jessica Parker… Ay rayos. ¿Por qué escribí esto? ─Se cuestiona Butters cambiando de página, el asco en su voz es notorio. ─En fin, enserio debí ser un niño perturbado.

Lincoln poco a poco despierta y ve al muchacho rubio a su lado, desde cierto ángulo se parece a un sobrino suyo que ya falleció, solo eso le confirma que no es él.

Levi Dorian Loud era su nombre, hijo de Lana y un tipo cuyo nombre no puede recordar. Recuerda haberlo visto crecer junto a una pequeña hermanita de nombre Lola, era un muchacho tan vivaz, de seguir vivo estaría entrando a sus sesenta años. Pero él no quiso seguir viviendo, tenía solo dieciséis años y se rindió… La verdad es que a estos puntos de su vida lo entiende pero no entiende por qué una edad tan corta. Pobre Lolita, jamás volvió a ser la misma al encontrarlo, Lana tampoco lo fue…. Ni su propia hija, quizá es por eso que tía y sobrina se volvieron tan unidas, tenían a alguien que los uniera, perderlo fue devastador.

Él por su parte jamás se ha puesto en pensar sobre su sobrino fallecido, quizá porqué estaba ocupado criando a tres niñas, bueno sería ególatra pensar en sí mismo cómo el que crio a la pequeña Lois, de eso se encargó Luan pero si pasaba mucho tiempo con ella.

─Después de eso nuestro héroe se puso a ver el sol, envuelto en una capa de…. Ay dios no puedo, quizá no debí abandonar la terapia.

─¿La historia de Escroto mc bolas de moco? Pensé que habían prohibido ese libro. ─Dice Lincoln con la ceja arqueada.

─No, su distribución fuera de colorado y Yuta está prohibida. Además de qué es ilegal tratar de hacer una adaptación a este, pero aquí sí se puede leer. ─Explica Butters poniéndose a la defensiva.

Lincoln se encoge de hombros, eso es algo que no es de su interés o incumbencia. Aunque explica por qué un contacto suyo se quejó de no poder escribir una adaptación hace cinco años.

─Puedo preguntar. ¿Qué haces aquí? No es que sea un problema pero esperaba que sea mi bisnieta y sobrinas bisnietas las que estén aquí.

─Pensé que eran sobrinas nietas.

─No, solo les digo así porqué es más fácil abreviarlo.

─Tiene sentido, pero respondiendo su pregunta. La rubia menor estaba inconsolable porqué se volvió a dormir y las otras dos decidieron llevarla al cine. La de gorra roja me pidió que le hiciera el favor de revisarlo y dijo que ella me haría un favor más tarde, quizá me pueda ayudar a pintar la cerca, mis padres me castigaran de no hacerlo.

Lincoln vuelve a arquear una ceja, no sabe si regañar a Lana por su promiscuidad o sentir pena por el chico y su ingenuidad. Aunque se ve que ya no se encuentra en su pubertad, ¿Alguien de su edad no entiende ese tipo de señales?

─Señor Loud, ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?

De repente el tono de la conversación cambia, Butters trata de mantener su sonrisa pero su rostro tiembla junto a todo su cuerpo.

─ ¿Cómo se siente? ¿Haber vivido tanto?

La consternación en la voz del joven rubio es auténtica, Lincoln se da cuenta de ello. La verdad es que cuando lo pone en retrospectiva es a veces muy cansado tener nueve décadas y media de edad, los huesos le truenan siempre, un mal paso y una caída corta le pueden romper la espalda y su orina llega a tener colores que no debería tener; Pero aun así se siente agradecido con la gran mayoría de cosas, sus padres no pudieron conocer bisnietos, algunas de sus hermanas ni siquiera pudieron conocer nietas, pero él ha tenido suerte de llegar a ver tres generaciones diferentes de Loud´s, aunque muchos no hayan conservado aquel apellido otros con orgullo lo cambiaron legalmente, y pensar que todo eso empezó desde más allá de su padre o abuelo.

─Es cansado, en especial cuando crías a una jovencita tú solo. Pero también es fabuloso porqué he vivido tantas cosas y visto de todo. Vi estas montañas derretirse y congelarse, vi dos revoluciones mexicanas, cómo un pequeño país en Oceanía se convirtió en la primera potencia mundial, otros dos once de septiembre…

─ ¿Qué es un once de septiembre?

─Algo feo, pero en fin; Lo más importante que vi fue ver a mis hijas nacer, a mi nieta Linka y a mi bisnieta, también fui bendecido con que otras personas de mi familia puedan estar conmigo a pesar de la diferencia de generaciones. Así que vivir todo este tiempo es cansado pero fabuloso. ─Cuenta Lincoln con una sonrisa mientras recuerda todo eso, al menos todo lo bueno.

Butters ríe, a diferencia de los ancianos que viven en la ciudad este hombre parece estar satisfecho con su vida actual, recuerda al abuelo de uno de sus amigos con una actitud amargada, queriendo morir todo el tiempo. Le alegra saber que no toda la gente vieja se siente así, quizá eso le de esperanza.

─ ¿Por qué la duda, muchacho?

Butters suspira mientras cierra su libro. Ve al viejo y nuevamente finge estar positivo.

─Era curiosidad, la verdad es que nadie de mi familia ha pasado de los setenta años. Papá no quiso pasar el resto de su vida sin mamá y….

Lincoln entiende el silencio de Butters, ese es el mismo silenció que su familia hacía cada vez que perdían a alguien... Es el mismo silenció que escucha cuando no está con Rita.

─Lo he pensado, muchas veces enserio he pensado en ir con ellos. Aquí no soy solo más que un chiste o un tipo al cual pedirle un favor cuando alguien se mete en problemas. Quizá este mejor con mis padres, aunque claro que ellos me castigaban siempre jeje.

Lincoln no puede culpar a Butter, por su actitud se nota que en realidad se encuentra solo o al menos es lo que él quiere creer. Pero aún es joven, aún puede tener compañía o aprender a saber que solo no significa sin amor.

─Muchacho, te lo dice alguien qué ha amado y perdido más de lo que te puedes imaginar; Irte joven no hará ninguna diferencia, el mundo seguirá con o sin ti…. Pero eso no significa que no puedas disfrutar las cosas tú solo, solo tú eres responsable de tu propia felicidad.

Butters queda en silenció al escuchar eso, recuerda cuando era niño y su amigo Stan había pasado por un rompimiento al mismo tiempo que él, pero a diferencia suya él se dijo a sí mismo que sentirse triste solo significó que pudo feliz. ¿Por qué pareciera que de niños todos son más sabios?

Lincoln le da unas palmadas en la espalda a Butters mientras ambos miran a la nada, la verdad es que él también necesitaba decir esas palabras en voz alta y quizá alguien más las necesite escuchar.

…

Más tarde esa noche, Lincoln se encuentra leyendo el libro de Butters mientras ve que no hay nadie en su habitación por órdenes de la enfermera Heidi. Es una obra repugnante y totalmente aborrecible más sin embargo el contexto junto a la perfección en la prosa lo hace tan atrapante.

─Vaya que engañaste al muchacho. Lo convenciste de qué estás bien. ─Dice una voz frente a él, haciendo que Lincoln mire arriba.

Allí hay un adulto joven bastante fornido, usando una chamarra de futbolista universitario color blanco con el bordado ´´C.L´´ en negro. Su piel es pálida a excepción de un moretón en el ojo derecho y su cabello es mitad blanco con negro.

─ ¿Quién eres y porqué suenas cómo el actor de Philip J Fry? ─Pregunta Lincoln confundido y algo asustado por el extraño frente a él.

─Te daré una pista. Di hora de sacar a pasear al perro. ─Pide ese joven adulto.

─…. ¿Hora de sacar al perro?

El joven adulto saca la lengua y pone sus dos manos en su pecho cómo su fuera un…. No puede ser.

─ ¿La vuelta al mundo?

El joven se emociona y se pone un sombrero, saca una maleta detrás de él y empieza a menear la cadera.

─ ¿Charles? ─Pregunta Lincoln asombrado e incrédulo a la vez.

─Wow, wow, wow ese es mi dueño siempre tan listo. ¿Qué dices? ¿Puedo lamerte la oreja ahora? ─Sugiere Charles entusiasmado y risueño.

Charles se asombra al ver cómo el anciano lo abraza mientras quiebra en llanto, sin saber que hacer le corresponde el abrazo mientras olfatea su cabello. Le agrada tanto volver a sentir el tacto de su mejor amigo, tanto que inconscientemente empieza a mover la cadera.

Lincoln al sentir eso se siente extrañó dada la forma actual de su amigo, y el hecho de que siente qué su tamaño es mayor al de él. Pero de todos modos es agradable sentirlo otra vez.

─Lo lamento tanto Charles, fui yo quien dejó la puerta abierta. ─Llora Lincoln. ─En cuento te escuche chillar corrí de inmediato a tu lado pero…

─Yo ya estaba más allá de la salvación. ─Finaliza Charles apretando a Lincoln, sus ojos se empiezan a humedecer. Recuerda ese día cómo si fuera ayer.

Lincoln también recuerda ese día, era una tarde tranquila en la casa Loud. La más joven de la familia se encontraba jugando al lado de Charles en la sala.

Esa niña ve un gato blanco en medio de la calle, camina hacia él y empieza a acariciarlo. El gato no hace objeción y se deja querer, la pequeña ingenuamente se acuesta en la calle.

Charles levanta la oreja al escuchar algo a la distancia, es un motor que no va a la velocidad permitida y no podrá frenar cuando se percata que hay una niña se encuentra en la calle. No tiene que pensarlo dos veces, corre directamente a la niña y con una mordida la toma de le camisa y empuja a unos centímetros lejos de ella… Lo siguiente que sabe es qué se encuentra a seis metros delante de ella y sus patas se encuentran rotas, desearía que eso haya sido todo pero su estomagó está abierto.

La niña de cabellos dorados se le acerca gritando, un joven Lincoln también sale de su casa y corre para ver a Charles cara a cara.

─ ¿Voy? ¿Voy a morir? ─Dice Charles pero su amigo solo escucha ladridos.

─ ¡Charles, Charles! ─Grita Lincoln tomando la cabeza de su amigo.

─Li…. dios, por…. Por… favor solo…. Linc. ─Trata de hablar pero no puede y sabe que su dueño no lo entenderá. No quiere morir, no puede hacerlo sabiendo que ambos se culparan el resto de su vida por esto… Pero no puede evitarlo.

Y ahora nuevamente su dueño se encuentra abrazándolo pero ya no es un niño, es un anciano, alguien que solo prolonga su destino. Pero no puede dejar que llegue a él de esa manera, no culpándose.

─Lincoln escúchame, has pasado más de ocho décadas culpándote pero tú no me mataste y yo no me arrepiento de haber salvado a Lily, te hubiera salvado a ti, a Rita, Luna, Luan, Lori, Leni, Lana, Lola, Lisa, Lucy, Lynn…. Quizá no a tus amigos, bueno el pelirrojo era…. Mi punto es; Los accidentes pasan, tú sabes de eso y no puedes culparte por eso. No puedes culparte por ellas tampoco, la vida pasa. ─Dice Charles a manera de consuelo, también llora con su amigo.

─Yo dejé la puerta abierta Charles, yo debía cuidar a Lily. ─Recalca Lincoln apretando a su amigo.

Charles frota su mejilla con la de Lincoln, siempre tan preocupado, siempre poniendo el peso del mundo en sus hombros y asumiendo culpas ajenas; Además de que él ya tenía una edad considerable para lo que es, era cuestión de tiempo.

─Lincoln, no puedo expiarte de la culpa que sientes. No pude expiar la de Lily, solo puedo decir que jamás fue o será tu culpa, las tragedias pasan y hay que vivir con ellas. ─Asegura Charles sonriendo. ─Por favor, asegúrate que ella no crea que es su culpa, te veo del otro lado.

El anciano ve el rostro de Charles pero detrás de él se encuentra un adolescente rubio observándolo con una sonrisa, vuelve a ver a Charles y ve que está sonriendo.

Lincoln abre los ojos, ve que no hay nada en su habitación de hospital, ni siquiera es de noche. Dirige su vista al sofá y aprecia que sus sobrinas nietas y bisnieta dormidas en el sofá; Lori y Rita se aferran la una a la otra, Lana duerme con las piernas abiertas. Debería hablarle más tarde de sus posturas, algo tan sugestivo podría ser contraproducente.

No las despierta, decide que descansen tanto cómo puedan ya que hoy lo darán de alta. Ve su billetera al lado de una mesa y la toma, es de esas con pequeños retratos, la abre y deja caer las fotografías, ve una hasta el final y se aprecia a sí mismo cuando era un infante, junto a un leal pitbull con un ojo lleno de pelaje negro. Sonríe mientras empieza a llorar, han pasado tantas décadas y aún lo extraña; No se supone que debía terminar con el estómago abierto a mitad de la calle cómo si no fuera nada, se supone que sería feliz, estaría a su lado hasta que no pudiera levantarse y su legado viviría en sus crías…. Ni siquiera pudo aparearse para dejarle algo.

─Te hecho tanto de menos Charles, a todas pero tú eras mi muchacho, mi perrito. ─Le dice entre lágrimas. Sabe que no puede escucharlo pero aun así le habla.

Mientras revisa su cartera nota que hay una tarjeta dentro de esta, la saca y ve que es el número telefónico del tal Butters. Observa un momento la tarjeta y después ve a su bisnieta, también a Lana, sabe que las tres vienen directamente de personas que adoran a los animales; Quizá deberían tener algo que cuidar, algo a lo cual amar. No lo piensa tanto, toma su teléfono y empieza a marcar para pedirle un favor.

…

Saliendo del hospital, Lincoln se encuentra en silla de ruedas por política del establecimiento. Su bisnieta desearía ser la que la empujara pero otra política es qué debe ser un miembro del personal.

Heidi es la encargada de llevarlo fuera del lugar, voltea para ver el nombre y se asombra al ver que se llama ´´Hospital paso al infierno´´, ese no es un nombre alentador. ¿Quién abra sido la persona que bautizó el lugar?

─Entonces señor Loud, aquí hay algunos medicamentos para su corazón y otros adicionales. Además de una receta médica, trate de no esforzarse mucho y descansar bien. ─Recomienda la enfermera sonriente.

─Gracias enfermera Heidi, realmente ha hecho mucho por mí. ─Dice el anciano.

─Y tú muchachita, cuida bien al bisabuelo. ─Ordena Heidi a Rita.

Rita con una risa asiente y en señal de gratitud le da un abrazo a la enfermera. No necesita decírselo dos veces, ella siempre cuidara a Lincoln.

─Casi nos matas de un susto tío Linc. ─Regaña Lana dándole un golpe al hombro.

─ ¡Lana! ─Recrimina Lori con leve enfado. ─Golpear a un anciano es muy peligroso.

─Es claro que no conocieron a la tía bisabuela Lynn, ella les daría la definición de peligro. ─Afirma Lincoln riendo. Recordando esos tiempo con su hermana mayor directa.

…

En el taller mecánico de Kenny, el hombre rubio se limpia el aceite de sus manos. Ve a su compañero obeso comer pollo aún con las manos sucias, le da asco.

─Carajo Eric, ¿Cómo es que no has muerto? ─Pregunta el hombre con repudio.

─Por qué soy perfecto, mi cuerpo puede con todo.

─… Desearía que esa inmortalidad me acompañe a mí. No tienes idea de toda la mierda que he tenido que pasar… y que aún me pasa de vez en cuando.

─ ¿De qué mierda estás hablando?

─Cierto, ustedes nunca se acuerdan. ─Dice Kenny decepcionado por eso.

Eric solo se encoge de hombros mientras come otro pedazo de pollo.

Kenny ve a Lincoln y su familia llegar, los saluda y les indica donde se encuentra la casa rodante. Se dirige al exterior del taller para mostrarles una reluciente casa rodante.

─Vaya, se ve más limpia. ─Adula Lincoln al observarla.

─Sí, le di un poco de cera. Cómo sea, disfruten el camino.

─¿Cuánto va a ser señor McCormick?

─Le diré algo, usted ya pago un hospital, deme solo quinientos dólares y estamos a mano.

─Señor McCormick no puedo, mire mi auto. Está muy bien cuidado y me dio entradas de siete mil dólares.

─Señor Loud, usted salió de un hospital; No le cobrare tanto a un anciano, además soy dueño del único taller mecánico del pueblo y los vehículos aquí se destruyen cada día por accidentes en la nieve. Soy estúpidamente rico. ─Afirma Kenny abrazando a Lincoln. ─De hecho le pediré otro pago, firme está copia de su versión de flash y esta figura suya conmemorando sus setenta años.

─ ¿Está en su empaque original? Hace años que no veo uno de estos. ─Dice Lincoln asombrado.

─Sí, mi sobrino es gran fanático. Ahora firme por favor y disfrute las quinientas millas Además no olvide que allí hay descuento en rifles, son muy económicos y eficaces. ─Recomienda Kenny recibiendo sus autógrafos.

…

Dentro de la casa rodante, Lori es la que prende el volante. Rita y Lana escuchan unos ladridos de cachorrito. Miran al fondo de la casa pero Lincoln aparta a ambas, por la velocidad en sus pasos se nota que está entusiasmado por lo que sea que haya en el pasillo. Al llegar a su cuarto se arrodilla con mucho esfuerzo y con aún más se levanta.

Rita y Lana dejan caer su quijada al ver que en sus brazos, Lincoln sostiene un cachorro de bóxer, debe tener al menos tres meses ya que aún es muy pequeño y tiene una tierna mancha negra en la frente.

─Niñas, quiero presentarles a Charles Loud segundo. Él será su mejor amigo y el ser más puro que podrán conocer. ─Anuncia Lincoln ofreciéndoles a ambas cargarlo.

Rita empieza a llorar, siempre ha querido un cachorrito para ella pero sabía que no podía tenerlo por qué su bisabuelo es muy viejo para mascotas pero ahora él se encuentra regalándole uno. Lo toma con delicadeza y ve al cachorrito mover su cola y ladrar entusiasmado, incluso le lame la mejilla.

─…. Apenas te conozco y ya te amo. ─Susurra Rita mientras abraza al cachorrito., no oculta sus lágrimas de alegría.

─Aww…. Es tan perfecto. ─Dice Lana conmovida.

En el volante, Lori siente envidia al no poder apreciar al cachorrito, espera que sea blanco.

En el exterior Butters trata de correr tras la casa rodante.

─Esperen, ya entendí lo del favor…. ¡Esperen! ─Grita Butters mientras ve la casa rodante alejarse. ─ ¡Hamburguesas! Bueno, veré si Heidi quiere algo rápido.

….

En un pueblo de las rocallosas, una muchacha de suéter verde y lentes gruesos se encuentra acomodando libros.

─ ¡Nygma! Hay dos adolescentes besándose en el área de romance. ─Dice alguien en el fondo.

La muchacha solo suspira mientras sale de su zona, una pulsera en su brazo empieza a parpadear. Inhala profundamente por saber lo que eso significa, revisa la pantalla táctil y ve un punto naranja a kilómetros de su zona. Solo puede generar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras empieza a chillar por la emoción.

…

Notas;

Kennedy; Descuida, las chicas no vieron ese espectáculo. Y tal vez deberías retomarla, su nueva temporada es hilarante. Sobre la condición de Lincoln…. Tiene noventa y cinco años.

Rathable:…. Me encanto esa reflexión, no he leído la vieja casa loud aunque si es refiriéndote a la propiedad física pues…. Quizá sí lo sea y sobre el limbo. El destino lo dira.

Jonas; South park es un pueblo muy confuso, todo tipo de cosas pueden pasar. No, Lori no es de etnia latina pero si hay cierto pasado en su linaje. Pero bueno, Lincoln ya es un anciano, todo tipo de cosas pueden lastimar su sistema inmune y descuida, no vieron el show de las granjas tegridad.

Dicho esto yo soy PenguinArrow alías un crítico más y nos leemos pronto.


	5. La cabaña en las rocallosas

Capítulo 5 La cabaña en las Rocallosas

Aquel hombre de pelo blanco aprecia el libro que la niña de cabellos oscuros le dio, mueve tímidamente su pulgar en la portada mientras piensa cómo sería la portada del libro de ella. ¿Más colorida? ¿Sencilla? ¿Rasgada, como si hubiese sido maltratada? Le da pena pensar en que en el tren no le permitirán leer aquel libro.

Escucha una guitarra acústica, provocando que levante la cabeza para ver de qué dirección viene. Es una melodía relajante, una que le hace pensar en el destino que le espera al final del tren, un lugar sobre el arcoíris. Baja la cabeza al pensar en ese lugar, suena bonito pero al mismo tiempo es una ubicación tan lejana. ¿Enserio tiene que ir?

─Levanta la cabeza o te encorvaras y parecerás un verdadero anciano. ─Bromea una adolescente de falda amarilla, forzándolo a que levante la cara.

Al lado de ella hay una muchacha de camisa morada con la guitarra que se escuchaba, esta le sonríe mientras lo ve directo a los ojos.

─Te ves algo triste ¿Quieres que siga tocando viejo? ─Ofrece aquella muchacha.

El hombre de cabello blanco asiente sin decir nada, solo quiere escuchar la melodía que ella toca.

La muchacha con gusto vuelve tocar, algo lento pero que evoca cierta nostalgia en su corazón. No todos tienen los mismos gustos o a veces el contexto importa más que las preferencias, pero una de las constantes universales es que todos necesitan escuchar de vez en cuando una canción que les recuerde su vida y que en momentos malos solo se necesite reír y llorar, ambas al mismo tiempo.

─Vamos amigo, ¿Enserio te quieres subir al tren con esa actitud? Trata de pensar en todas las veces que has reído y porqué. ─Recomienda esa muchacha de falda amarilla mientras le da un abrazo.

El hombre de pelo blanco sonríe, tratando de visualizar la última vez que rio a carcajadas. Se aferra al abrazo, mientras en su visión solo hay una pequeña infante de cabello rubio.

La muchacha de la guitarra le guiña un ojo, indicándole que está bien tener dudas. Todos las tienen antes de abordar.

…

─´´Un lugar, sobre el arcoíris, a lo alto. ´´ ´´Los sueños que tuviste, fueron canciones de cuna´´ ─Cantaba un hombre ya viejo de cabello blanco mientras bajaba por las escaleras. Por sus pijamas y la luz naranja iluminando la casa, se puede deducir que era muy temprano.

El hombre mientras tarareaba esa canción, casi corría hacia la cocina a pesar de las molestias en sus talones, pero eso estaba bien para él, porque no quería ni siquiera usar su bastón.

─´´ Algún lugar, sobre el arcoíris. Aves celestes vuelan, y los sueños soñados. Los sueños realidad se harán. ´´ ─Cantaba mientras sacaba dos docenas de huevos de su refrigerador.

Mientras recordaba esa melodía, ponía platos en una larga mesa, sacaba sartenes diferentes y preparaba diferentes recetas con huevos.

─´´Algún día deseare en una estrella despertar, donde las nubes yacen debajo de mí´´ ´´Donde, los problemas se derriten cual gotas de limón´´

Mientras más alegre cantaba, más lágrimas derramaba mientras inconscientemente seguía cocinando. Tantas comidas se le vienen a la cabeza, mientras servía en cada plato esos huevos.

─Huele muy bien abuelito. ─Dijo la voz de una niña.

Aquel viejo con cabello cual nieve dejó de cantar, no porque perdía los ánimos al ver a esa pequeña rubia en su pijama de conejita color salmón, sino porque se daba cuenta que de manera inconsciente preparó diez diferentes recetas de huevo para diez diferentes personas.

La niña veía a su bisabuelo confundida, porqué de repente dejó de cantar aquella melodía que de hecho le estaba gustando.

…

─´´Yohohoho yohohoho, yohohoho yohohoho. ´´ ─Tararea aquella muchacha de cabello castaño mientras salta con alegría, su gerente le dejo tomarse el resto del día dadas las circunstancias que le comentó. Siente que es una bendición que el punto naranja se haya detenido tan cerca de allí, por eso tararea su canción favorita, para celebrar.

Siente su corazón latir de manera acelerada, ¿Debería ponerse un vestido más formal? No cree que pueda, es decir tiene que ser ella misma para conocerlo. ¿O qué tal si no le gusta su personalidad? Empieza a jugar con su cabello para calmar los nervios, tiene que causar una buena impresión.

…

En la casa rodante, Lori se encuentra jugando con el perrito recién adoptado.

─¿Quién tiene un color superior? Tú lo tienes, tú lo tienes. ─Comenta Lori haciendo una voz infantil mientras acaricia al pequeño Charles.

Lana suspira, es el quinto comentario así en el día. Tiene curiosidad, han pasado tantas décadas desde que esas ideas se volvieron obsoletas. ¿De dónde vienen esos comentarios?

─Lori. ¿Cuál es el origen de tu racismo? ─Interroga Lana rascándose la cabeza.

Lori arquea una ceja y se sonroja, ¿Racismo? ¿Qué le dio esa idea?

─No soy racista. ─Responde Lori sintiéndose indignada por la acusación.

Rita y Lana fruncen el ceño por el descaro, ¿Acaso su definición de racismo es diferente a la de ellas?

─¿Pero, y esos comentarios sobre ciertas etnicidades? ─Interroga Lana tratando de que escupa la verdad.

─… ¡Oh, eso! Shajajaajaja. ─Ríe Lori mientras se seca una lagrima del ojo. ─Ok, les seré sincera, he tenido tantos novios de diferentes linajes ─Confiesa Lori sonrojándose, espera que no la crean promiscua por eso. ─Y siempre me va mal con los que no son blancos, así que bueno supongo que me he formado cierto criterio y para no recordarlo con amargura bromeo sobre eso, pero no es qué sea racista.

─Pero. ¿No me habías comentado que no querías trabajar con un… ya sabes? ─Pregunta Rita sonrojada por la pena de recordar.

─Era mi ex novio tratando de reconquistarme. ─Responde Lori algo asqueada por la mera idea de estar con su ex novio. ─¿Enserio les di esa impresión?

─Lori, ese tipo de bromas son graciosas bajo cierto contexto, pero por cómo lo dices sonabas….

─Cómo un producto de la Alemania de mil novecientos cuarenta, o Estados unidos hasta el dos mil cuarenta. ─Finaliza Lana mientras se ajusta su gorra. ─Además, dices que el color de Charles es perfecto de manera muy sospechosa.

─Es porqué el blanco es mi favorito, además mírenlo. ─Señala Lori al cachorrito quien muerde su propia colita.

Las dos rubias se sonrojan, deben admitir que si es bastante perfecto. Aunque eso no le da excusa a Lori de sonar mal.

─Miren, discúlpenme por sonar mal. Solo eran bromas… Que quizá en perspectiva solo son graciosas para mí.

Rita y Lana asienten a eso último.

─Les prometo no más bromas de ese tipo, ¿Está bien?

─Bueno, supongo que no era tu intención sonar mal… Espero. ─Dice Lana dándole un abrazo a su prima. No puede hacer nada más que esperar lo mejor de ella.

─Además, volaste desde el extremo del mundo para ver al abuelito en un día. Sé qué tu corazón está en el lugar correcto. ─Añade Rita uniéndose al abrazo.

Lori les corresponde el abrazo, aunque se pone a pensar si otras personas habrán malinterpretado aquellos comentarios en el pasado. Eso justificaría una vez que encontró su auto con una esvástica pintada y varios escupitajos en su comida, tal vez debería empezar a escribir algunas cartas de disculpa hacía demasiadas personas.

Las tres escuchan la puerta del baño abrirse y ven a Lincoln ya listo para salir, incluso se ajusta su chaleco para asegurarse de que no tendrá frio. Rita enseguida le pasa un vaso de agua y una tapadera con algunas pastillas.

─Rita, no necesito estupefacientes. ─Dice Lincoln tratando de evitar su medicamento.

─Abuelito, la doctora dijo que esto es para tu corazón, también un anticoagulante y la vitamin es para darte energía. ─Indica Rita mientras insiste en que tome las pastillas.

Lincoln suspira, ve cómo su bisnieta le está haciendo ojos de perrito. No puede decirle que no a ese rostro, más que nada porque no soportaría decepcionarla. Toma las pastillas, aunque siente cierto asco por el sabor, tantos siglos y todavía no pueden hacer que sepan bien.

El anciano recuerda cómo ese mismo truco también funcionaba con sus hermanas menores, además de que con las mayores pasaba muy de vez en cuando. No cree que en algún punto de su vida haya algún momento en el que una chica de su familia no lo haya disuadido para obedecerlas, aunque no cree que eso sea malo del todo.

Las tres chicas se alegran de que les hiciera caso, Lana y Rita lo toman de un brazo cada una mientras que Lori mete a Charles a su bolso para que las acompañe, no quiere arriesgarse a que esa bella criatura tenga algún percance.

El anciano se siente mal porque no hayan podido disfrutar del todo su día en ese pueblito, pero al menos están cerca de su verdadero destino por lo que hará lo posible para que no pase nada malo.

─¿A dónde iremos abuelito? ─Pregunta Rita mientras ve las distintas tiendas del pueblillo.

─Por el momento quiero comprar algunas provisiones para acampar, es decir hay una cabaña en las rocallosas que reserve pero nada es más lindo que una fogata al aire libre. ─Responde Lincoln mientras las direcciona a una tienda.

─ ¡Uuuh! Voy a ver si hay juguetes para perros, quizá también unas cuantas croquetas, hay que consentir al pequeño Charles. ─Dice Lori separándose del grupo.

Lincoln se siente extrañado, él esperaba ese tipo de actitud por parte de su bisnieta Rita pero no de Lori, aunque es bueno que alguien ame tan devotamente a su mascota, le será un compañero tan leal, solo espera que no quiere llevárselo a Nueva Zelanda cuando llegue el momento de su inevitable separación. No toleraría ver esa discusión entre Lori y Rita.

Lana escucha cómo alguien se atraganta, voltea y ve que es una muchacha de suéter verde atragantándose cómo si alguien la hubiese interrumpido al masticar. Debería tener más cuidado con la forma en la que consume sus alimentos.

Lincoln camina y ve algo en el puesto de revistas, bueno ya no son revistas impresas. Ahora son proyecciones holográficas que te dan un código de barras para que la escanees y leas el articulo por un precio especifico, pero aun así las portadas están ordenadas de manera que parece un revistero, encuentra algo triste que solo los libros queden cómo medios impresos pero es el progreso.

Se acerca a una de esas portadas, leyendo el titular principal. ´´Fallece Mia Talerico, estrella infantil y ganadora de seis premios Oscar. ´´ Eso es una pena, era una hermosa mujer y lo sabe con mucho detalle.

─¿Era tu amiga? ─Pregunta Rita al ver cómo su bisabuelo aprecia la portada. Puede ver aquel rostro que siempre pone al ver siempre las defunciones de alguien, o cuando se pone a apreciar los retratos de su familia.

─Hicimos algunas películas juntas, ella interpreto a una villana en mi película de Flash. ─Responde Lincoln sonriendo, aún recuerda el rostro que puso al ver el traje dorado que iba a usar, dentro del set y su habitación personal. ─Pero bueno, llevábamos tantos años sin hablar, espero que este en un mejor lugar.

Lincoln suspira, prefiere no descargar la revista. ¿A quién le importan los detalles de su defunción? Falleció, eso es todo y solo le queda velarla. Quisiera pensar que solo fue la edad lo qué la mato, le ha tocado ver gente en camillas, llenas de tubos o incluso llegan a un punto en que ni siquiera pueden saber quiénes son.

Él siente que ha tenido suerte en llegar a los noventa y cinco años estando así, un amigo ni siquiera llego a los sesenta y otro no tenía ni setenta cuando empezó a usar silla de ruedas.

─Vamos abuelito, no pienses lo peor. ─Recomienda Rita tratando de distraer al anciano. ─¿Qué tal si mejor me cuentas un poco de su historia juntos?

Lincoln sonríe, algunas de esas historias no son aptas para su edad. Aunque quizá su bisnieta tiene razón, ¿Cuál es el punto de pensar que está muerta?

─Bueno, cuando estaba trabajando en la película el estudio me estaba presionando por una presencia femenina, así que tenía problemas con el casting y no podía usar a Luan por eso del nepotismo. ─Cuenta Lincoln sonriendo. ─Así que un día me fui a beber para desahogar mis penas y la conocí después de cuatro tequilas, charlamos, descubrimos que teníamos muchas cosas en común y bueno… Me dieron libertad de casting así que me dije ¿Qué más da?

─Vaya, ¿Le diste un rol protagónico a una chica que apenas conociste? ─Pregunta Rita algo confundida por eso.

─Bueno, en defensa mía hizo una buena audición. ─Bromea Lincoln mientras recuerda aquella resaca.

─ ¡Abuelito! ─Reclama Rita sonrojándose por escucharlo hablar así. ─¿Ella es mi bisabuela?

─No, es decir estuvo cerca pero no. Aunque también era rubia. ─Responde Lincoln sonriendo a su bisnieta. ─Deberías haberla visto en el set, era el alma de la fiesta.

Rita sonríe al escucharlo hablar así, incluso le da cierta envidia no haber nacido en sus años de cineasta. Hubiese sido divertido haber trabajado en alguna de sus películas.

─Oye, ¿Dónde está Lana? ─Pregunta el anciano percatándose de que su nieta no está.

─Creo que fue por algunas sodas, la verdad es que me es difícil predecir lo que hará Lana. ─Responde Rita encogiéndose de hombros.

Mientras el anciano y la chica siguen platicando, no notan que muchacha de cabello castaño los espía. Ella se limpia el sudor de la frente mientras revuelve su cabello, pensando en qué decirle.

Inhala y exhala, quizá debería empezar con su colección de fotografías en lugares históricos, o quizá eso sería muy pretencioso. ´´Mírame anciano, yo estuve aquí, aquí y aquí´´. ¿Tal vez con decirle qué sabe cocinar y quiere invitarlo a cenas? Aunque eso sería raro e ilegal en cierta manera, pero no parece molestarle eso al viejo ya que hasta ahora tiene tres rubias jóvenes siguiéndolo.

Lana observa a esa castaña nerviosa, es muy mala el voyerismo. De no ser por la falta de sentidos de Lincoln y la inocencia de Rita ya habría sido descubierta, ¿Qué querrá con ellos?

─Oye, si vas a espiar a alguien al menos se sutil. ─Recomienda Lana tomando por sorpresa a la muchacha. Sorbe su soda mientras la mira de arriba abajo, notando que es un poco más joven que ella.

Ella ahoga su grito por el miedo a ser descubierta, voltea y ve a la rubia que acompañaba al anciano. Se sonroja al ver la mirada de esa chica sobre ella, también le da pena ser tan obvia pero en su defensa jamás habría hecho algo así.

─Dime, ¿Eres fanática de mi bisabuelo? ─Pregunta Lana tratando de entender las intenciones de la chica. ─Puedo decirle que se tome una foto contigo, a él le gusta conocer admiradores.

─¿Dijiste que eres su bisnieta? Ay qué bueno eso me quita un susto de encima, sinceramente pensé que era un viejo verde y eso me daba cierto miedo. ─Confiesa la chica sonrojándose, se lleva la mano al pecho mientras exhala por el alivio.

Lana no responde a eso, si lo pone en retrospectiva tiene razón en que no se ve bien que un hombre de casi un siglo camine al lado de tres rubias entrando en su madurez.

─Pero bueno, si se de él y quizá no sea un director de Oscar pero no es malo. Me han dicho mucho de él de otras fuentes y bueno, quería comprobar por mí misma si era él porqué algunos de los ancianos se parecen entre ellos. ¿Jamás has confundido a una persona con otra? Es vergonzoso.

Lana escucha ante esas palabrerías, habla demasiado rápido y parece que no se toma un respiro. ¿Cómo lo hace? Le abruma el exceso de dialogo por lo que no lo piensa dos veces, le tapa la boca con su mano hasta que deje de hablar.

─Gracias, hablo mucho cuando estoy nerviosa. ¿No te pasa eso? ─Pregunta la chica aún con la mano aun tapándole los labios.

─¿Puedo si quiera saber tu nombre? ─Interroga Lana algo asqueada por la saliva en su palma.

─Marie Lisa Engla Nygma, pero todos me dicen Emily por la consonante de mi nombre en acrónimo. Me lo pusieron en mi equipo de basquetbol, las camisas….

─Ya entendí, silencio. ─Pide Lana quitándole la mano de encima. ─Entonces Emily. ¿Quieres el autógrafo de un director de cine?

─De hecho tengo alrededor de seis, Tom Holland, Cristopher Masterson, Danai Guirira.

─ ¡Emily! ─Reclama Lana.

─Ay lo hice de nuevo, lo siento. ─Responde la muchacha sonrojándose.

Lana suspira, no sabe por qué siente que se arrepentirá de presentarle a su bisabuelo pero no ve otra opción, a este punto ya es inevitable que los siga de un lado al otro. Toma a Emily y la dirige hacia donde está el anciano, escuchando cómo la chica chilla por la emoción de conocerlo.

Emily se sonroja, gracias a la coincidencia podrá ser introducida de manera formal sin quedar cómo una rara. ¿Pero qué pasara cuando él le empiece a preguntar cosas? ¿Y si malinterpreta la razón de que tiene un brazalete que le muestra exactamente su ubicación? Creerá que es una acosadora y la odiara, incluso podría demandar una orden de restricción.

─Hola jovencita, es un gusto conocer a una fanática. ─Saluda Lincoln interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la chica. ─Soy Lincoln Loud. ¿Gustas preguntarme algo?

Emily sale de su trance, empieza a temblar mientras levanta la mirada, viendo a Lincoln sonriéndole con la mano lista para un apretón. Es cómo ella le describió cuando era niña, su sonrisa emana optimismo. Se sonroja mientras un nudo se atora en su garganta, por primera vez no tiene palabras para decirle a alguien.

Lincoln ajusta sus anteojos para poder apreciar mejor a la jovencita que Lana le acaba de presentar, la ve de arriba hacia abajo, de un perfil al otro, apreciando su suéter verde con un signo de interrogación negro y pantalones rojizos. También esos lentes gruesos y cabello… Castaño.

El anciano sabe que hay muchas personas con el cabello así, pero hay algo que se le hace tan familiar en ella. No la conoce, no debería sentirse así y aun así puede sentir que esa muchacha es algo especial. ¿Pero de donde la ha visto antes?

Rita y Lana ven el rostro de Lincoln, es el mismo que pone cuando se pone a pensar en algo que ha olvidado. Su boca ligeramente abierta, la mano derecha rascándose el mentón y cómo mueve su cabeza unos cuantos grados para dar la ilusión de que la inspecciona.

Emily por su parte se sonroja más mientras sus piernas tiemblan, empieza a jugar con sus palmas mientras piensa en qué decirle. Ha pasado tantos años practicando, desde discursos hasta charlas por ´´Encuentro casuales´´ ,incluso tenía una grabadora con canciones tristes para que le hagan acompañamiento; Claro que todos esos casos eran hipotéticos, no había muchas posibilidades de que en verdad pasaran, su única alternativa era volar a Los Ángeles.

Recuerda la manera en la que su abuela lo describía, contaba todas las aventuras que vivieron en su infancia, los momentos en los que se separaban y reencontraban. Una de sus anécdotas era de él organizando de manera catastrófica el orden de compañeros de cuarto, siendo que ella tuvo que corregirlo pero al final simplemente optaron por volver al estado quo; Había otra en la que hacían un viaje familiar y su bisabuela volaba un avión.

Quizá ese deba ser el enfoque que deba tomar, el abocar por la nostalgia en vez de narrarle su vida. Tendrá que tomar la iniciativa, esperar a que su paranoia solo sea eso.

Lana arquea una ceja, preguntándose donde quedo la chica platicadora de hace tan solo unos segundos.

─Yo…. Am….Es… esto….esto…..esto era de mi abuelita. ─Tartamudea Emiy mientras toma su manga, su mano empieza a temblar pero lentamente revela un poco de piel. ─M…m….me conto…. Me contó, mu…mucho de su, su, su her…. Mano y… que… quer… quería que…. ─Empieza a llorar por la vergüenza y humillación que ella misma crea. ─Me dijo que si el brillo seguía…. A…aún podría co…conocerte.

Lana y Rita se compadecen por esa pobre chica, entienden que conocer a un ídolo es difícil pero esto ya entra en lo triste. Pueden ver a esa chica llorar desesperadamente, temblando y sin poder articular frases correctas.

Entre lágrimas y suspiros, Emily se termina de bajar la manga y revela un brazalete con un punto verde brillando en el centro de la pantalla. Sonrojándose y temiendo porqué le reclame por ser una acosadora.

Lincoln baja la mirada y ve ese brazalete, sus ojos se abren lo más humanamente posible mientras tímidamente le toma el brazo a esa adolescente. Su quijada cae, sus piernas tiemblan pero esta vez no por consecuencia de la edad, sus ojos se empiezan a humedecer mientras levanta la mirada y entiende porqué el rostro se le hacía tan familiar…. Es la viva imagen de su pequeña hermana.

Ese brazalete le pertenecía a Lisa Marie Loud, la genio que definió una generación en la robótica, de la cual aún aprenden en el M.I.T e incluso llego a tener distintos galardones en el mundo científico. Pero para él siempre será una niña pequeña que creaba explosiones por toda la casa y hablaba con palabrerías sofisticadas, la niña con la cual podía contar si necesitaba algo científico pero sobre todo…. Era su hermanita.

Lincoln empieza a llorar mientras recuerda esas últimas video llamadas, ese arrepentimiento de no poder mantener el contacto después del resultado inevitable de una vida bien vivida pero sobre todo recuerda que de vez en cuando sentaba a una niña de pelo castaño en su regazo mientras lo presentaba una y otra vez, todo cómo si fuera la primera vez y ella lo saludaba cómo si recién se conocieran siempre.

El anciano levanta su temblorosa palma, la pone en la mejilla de esa jovencita mientras ella también llora por no poder decirle nada. Han pasado tantos años, creyó hacer sido olvidado por ella. Pero ella estaba esperándolo, ahora se siente culpable por olvidar mantenerse en contacto.

─ ¿Abuelito? ─Pregunta Rita mientras se le acerca para calmarlo.

─Marie…. Eres la viva imagen de tu abuela. ─Dice Lincoln sin contener las lágrimas. Abraza a la chica con la fuerza que su cuerpo le permite.

Jamás había pensado que tendría esa oportunidad, solo la conoció por pocos años a través de una pantalla, pero escuchar su voz de cara a cara, sentir el abrazo de su sobrina nieta en vez de fingirlo en línea. Se siente nuevamente bendecido, aunque sea por un fugaz momento. Ve a Rita quien se nota consternada pero le sonríe para indicarle que todo está bien.

─Rita, Lana, conozcan a su tía Marie Lisa Engla Nygma. ─Presenta Lincoln a la chica mientras esta la saluda frenéticamente.

Las dos primas dejan caer su quijada, ¿Tía? Es decir no es una locura encontrarse a parientes lejanos puesto que las hermanas de Lincoln tuvieron familia y esa descendencia también, pero tampoco es que sea una probabilidad alta.

─ ¿Sobrinas? ¡Oh por dios! ¡Sobrinitas! ─Grita Emily mientras abraza a las dos rubias. No para de lagrimear por la alegría que siente al conocerlas, tantos días añorando que esto suceda y aun así no puede creerlo. ─Me perdí tantos cumpleaños, pero se los compensare. ¿Les gustan los paseos en río?

─Soy unos dos años mayor que tú. ─Responde Lana sonrojada y algo perturbada.

─¿Cómo es que mi bisabuelo sabe de ti? ─Pregunta Rita aun analizando la situación. Fuera de Ruth en Michigan, no tenía contemplado encontrarse más parientes lejanos.

─ ¿Qué los trae a esta zona de Colorado? Es decir, me encanta que nos hayamos conocido pero de tantos lugares ¿Por qué este? ─Interroga Emily con la necesidad de tener respuestas.

Rita y Lana se encogen de hombros, quien tiene la ruta ya planeada es Lincoln. Ellas solo siguen la corriente puesto que no ha dicho mucho las razones de sus ubicaciones.

Lincoln sonríe, quizá cuando empezó a planear el viaje su subconsciente le dijo que ella aún estaba aquí, pero la verdad es que cada año desde los treinta venía con algunas de sus hermanas, sobrinos y sobrinas a una casa de invierno que Lisa compró, aunque por descarte ahora él es dueño de esa residencia, quería ver si seguía allí y dormir un fin de semana cómo solía hacerlo.

─Hay un lugar muy especial para tu abuela y para mí, quería acampar con las chicas allí. ─Responde Lincoln mientras ve a Emily con nostalgia, ver si ella quiere ser parte de esa experiencia. ─Es una cabaña de dos pisos, incluso tiene…

─¿Un tótem de un pitbull, gato, canario y hámster? ¿Con una banca negra en el pórtico, que rechina cuando te sientas en ella? ─Interrumpe Emily con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

─Sí, ¿Lisa te llevo alguna vez allí? ─Pregunta Lincoln, emocionándose por saber que sigue allí. ¿Qué tantas aventuras habrá vivido con su abuela?

─Pues… ─Emily se sonroja, ojala la razón fuera que haya visitado el lugar con su abuela, aunque supone que esa excusa bastara para Lincoln. ─Sí, de vez en cuando.

Lana arquea una ceja al notar lo nerviosa que se vio con esa respuesta, ella sabe de secretos culposos y esa chica sin duda los tiene. Aunque por el momento no es momento de indagar, si su tío bisabuelo está bien lo dejara pasar… por ahora.

─Abuelo Linc, ¿Me puedes comprar este juguete? ─Pregunta Lori con una figura de acción. ─Lo siento, es que el dinero del viaje ya me lo gaste en Charles. ¿No es así precioso? ¿Quién merece todo en el mundo? ¡Tú lo haces!

─Vaya, es un espécimen perfecto de pitubll. ─Dice Emily al ver al cachorrito.

─¿Verdad? Si no fuera por la manchita que le quita simetría, sería cien por ciento hermoso. ─Responde Lori mientras le acaricia el pescuezo al cachorro.

─En verdad pensé que diría algo racista en referencia a la mancha. ─Susurra Lana a su prima y Rita asiente.

…

Tras comprar víveres, la familia se encuentra en camino a la cabaña que Lincoln tanto desea ver, aunque en este momento él se encuentra descansando en su habitación, quiere estar bien descansado para poder apreciar el paisaje.

En su cama, el hombre ve el techo de su habitación. Pensando en la suerte que ha tenido en encontrar a esa niña de nuevo, cuando perdió a Lisa perdió los contactos que tenían en común, quizá por qué no recordó esos correos o tal vez no podía seguir viéndola sabiendo que crecería para parecerse tanto a su hermanita pero no era ella.

─¿Qué rayos haces viejo? ─Pregunta Charles sentándose en la cama de Lincoln. Del mini refrigerador saca una soda y sorbe.

─¿Charles? ¿Qué haces aquí? ─Cuestiona Lincoln acomodándose para poder apreciar mejor a su amigo.

─ ¿Tu qué haces? ─Vuelve a preguntar su mascota pero está vez se escucha como si lo estuviese acusando de algo.

Lincoln arquea una ceja al escuchar ese tono, ¿Se supone que debe sentirse culpable de algo? ¿Charles estará resentido porqué lo reemplazó?

─Charles, si esto por el perro te aseguro que no es intento de reemplazarte, más bien te estoy honrando. ─Se excusa Lincoln para calmar a su compañero.

─ ¿Qué? ¡No! Yo adoro a ese amiguito, se lame los testículos cómo yo lo hacía. ─Responde Charles indignado por aquella mala interpretación. ¿Qué perro no quiere a su dueño feliz? ─Estoy hablando de ti amigo, ¿Enserio vas a lastimar a esa chica?

Lincoln cierra la boca, sabe a lo que se refiere. Es decir, este quizá sea uno de los sucesos más importantes en la vida de Emily, en especial porqué ella misma le confesó que siempre soñó reencontrarse con él; ¿Pero es eso, verdad? Un simple sueño efímero que posiblemente será olvidado en unas horas, qué jamás se repetirá, ya sea por su edad u otros factores.

¿Ella podría vivir con eso? ¿Con él hecho de que solo se conocieron una vez? Aunque la haya visto a través de una pantalla en su vida temprana, sabe que no es lo mismo ahora que es una adolescente ya consiente y capaz de retener recuerdos sólidos, este sin duda terminaría convirtiéndose en el peor recuerdo de todos y no desearía que entierren a otra sobrina.

─¿Pero qué hago Charles? ¿Le digo a esa niña que estuvo esperándome toda su vida qué ya no tendré la oportunidad de ser parte de ella?

─Ay por favor, ¿Enserio te quieres convencer de qué esto fue fortuito? Tú sabías que ella estaba aquí, tú sabías de esta cabaña y sabías que tu Lisa hablaría bien de ti, le crearía está expectativa sobre Lincoln Loud. ¿A quién engañas? ─Regaña Charles frunciendo el ceño.

Lincoln baja la mirada, es cierto que él deseaba venir a la cabaña. Al menos quería que Rita la conociera una vez antes de… solo antes de. Deseaba que su bisnieta viera las maravillas de Estados Unidos, eso porqué jamás se dio tiempo de hacerlo con las otras, ni siquiera recuerda si llegaron a conocer su hogar o no.

Sus ojos se empiezan a humedecer mientras se da cuenta de lo que está haciéndole a esa niña, pues todavía podría considerarla una. Pero él enserio deseaba verla, saber que no dejo nada allí afuera que lo dejaría intranquilo.

Aun así es una acción basada meramente en un deseo egoísta de su parte, cumplir fugazmente un anhelo es una broma aún más cruel que las que una de sus hermanas solía hacerle.

Charles asiente mientras ve a Lincoln hundirse en su propia culpa, quizá no debió ser tan duro, después de todo sabe que su única intención era verla. Extiende su brazo y rodea a Lincoln para tenerlo mejilla a mejilla.

─Sé que solo querías verla amigo, pero no puedes simplemente ir y volver. Tú has visto lo que un familiar ausente le puede hacer a…

─Levi jamás fue el mismo desde que su padre se fue. ─Termina Lincoln mientras se limpia las lágrimas. ─¿Pero qué debería hacer Charles? ¿Cómo enmendó esto?

Charles se encoge de hombros, no puede tener la respuesta a algo tan difícil. Solo se le ocurre que haga lo mismo que hace ahora con su bisnieta y sobrinas bisnietas, hacer que cada segundo valga.

─Quizá, puedas hacer que hoy sonría y mañana… Bueno, mañana será diferente. ─Le dice Charles al hombre mientras se prepara para retirarse.

─Charles. ─Habla Lincoln tomándolo del brazo. ─¿Por qué no vinieron los demás contigo?

─Bueno, ¿Qué te digo? Geo quería venir pero tuvo un compromiso, Walt siempre te odio y Cliff… Es Cliff, sabes que con él si no hay recompensa no hay colaboración. ─Bromea Charles dándole una palmada en el hombro.

Lincoln ríe por eso, por alguna manera siempre supo que no tenía el aprecio total de su pequeño pajarito. Aunque Walt siempre fue malhumorado, salvo con una pata pero Lana entendía mejor eso.

─Oye, antes de irme. ¿Sabes que Levi fue quien no busco ayuda, verdad? Tu hiciste lo mejor que pudiste para que…

─Sí… Lo mejor no fue suficiente.

─A veces jamás es suficiente Linc, solo sé que ahora puedes hacer lo mejor con tus chicas. ─Termina Charles mientras le da un abrazo al anciano. Escuchando así los sollozos de aquel nonagenario, cada vez requiere inhalar y exhalar con mayor profundidad.

...

Rita baja de la casa rodante, sosteniendo el brazo de su abuelito para que no se tropiece. Agradece que Lana y Lori estén vigilándolo desde su espalda, espera que el terreno no sea tan rocoso o si no se caería.

Lincoln suspira, toma la cabeza de su bisnieta y hace que voltee frente a ella, escuchando el suspiro de asombro que genera al ver aquella agua cristalina, reflejando un cerro gris con blanco y una infinidad de pinos rodeando una casa de dos pisos con el tótem que Emily describió enfrente.

─Solía venir aquí de vez en cuando, mis hermanas, sobrinas y una vez con tu abuela. ─Cuenta Lincoln señalando ese tótem. ─Tu tía bisabuela Leni esculpió ese tótem, le tomo toda la semana en la que estuvimos aquí pero ella insistió en que podía hacerlo sola para impresionar a su hijo.

─Wow, debió salir muy astillada. ─Dice Rita mientras aprecia el nivel de detalle en la madera.

─Al contrario, tu tía bisabuela Leni y la tátara abuela eran muy talentosas con la madera. Una vez le construyo la cama a tu bisabuela Lori, incluso había pequeñas esculturas de angelitos en ella. ─Cuenta Lincoln mientras recuerda que ni siquiera cobró por hacerlo, simplemente quería hacerlo porqué Lori le daría un aventón al centro comercial.

Rita ríe, ese debió haber sido un suceso muy interesante. No sabe mucho de sus tías bisabuelas, salvo las historias que Lincoln le ha contado. ¿Qué clases de vidas o logros habrán llegado a tener?

─Emily. ¿Dónde está tu padre? ─Pregunta Lincoln mientras se dirige hacía su sobrina nieta. ─Me encantaría ponerme al día con Hugh.

Emily traga saliva, voltea y ve el rostro alegre de su tío abuelo. Su mano empieza a temblar y sonríe de oreja a oreja para no parecer nerviosa.

─Bueno él está en una reunión de negocios, ya sabes que el trabajo jamás termina para un…. Un… ¡Un profesional cómo él! Sí, lamento que no puedas verlo, pero es un viaje de cuatro meses que recién empieza así que ya sabes. ─Responde Emily tragando saliva, toma su brazo tembloroso para tratar de detenerlo e inhala una bocanada profundamente. ─Pero le enviare tus saludos tío abuelo Lincoln, sé qué se alegrara que nos hayamos conocido. ¿Quieren pasar? Yo preparo el chocolate caliente.

Lincoln se encoge de hombros, es decepcionante que su sobrino deje tanto tiempo sola a su propia hija pero no le corresponde regañarlo. Le hace agradecer qué él si se tomó el tiempo para estar con Rita mientras crecía.

Lana por su parte ve esa actitud tan nerviosa, es obvio que no tiene una relación buena con su padre cómo para crear esa mentira en vez de solo decir la verdad. Supone que simplemente no quiere entristecer a Lincoln, su tío bisabuelo siempre ha sido alguien que desea las mejores relaciones entre la familia.

─Descuida Charles, Lori no dejara que algún mapache te infecte de rabia. ─Dice Lori sacando a Lana de sus pensamientos. ─¿No vas a entrar?

─Claro. ─Responde Lana mientras observa a Emily. ─Lori, ¿No crees qué es muy fortuito encontrarnos con nuestra tía lejana?

─Pff… Obvio el tío abuelo Linc lo planeo, Sherlock. ─Responde Lori dándole un codazo a Lana. ─Aunque me cae bien, es decir no ha hecho nada malo cómo para sospechar de ella.

─¿Cómo puedes ser tan prejuiciosa e inocente a la vez? ─Pregunta Lana aun recordando sus previos comentarios.

─Supongo que es cosa de intuir, además es familia. ¿Qué tan mala puede ser la familia? ─Cuestiona Lori tratando de sonar optimista.

─Alguien no leyó las obras de Shakespeare. ─Afirma Lana con sarcasmo mientras se adentra a la casa.

─… ¿Es ese donde los novios se matan por no saber tomar el pulso? ¿Lana? ─Cuestiona Lori mientras se adentra al recinto.

…

Dentro de la cabaña, Rita se asombra al ver la decoración. Hay una pintura de una mujer de pelo castaño junto a un niño, los cuales asume que son su tía bisabuela Lisa y su tío abuelo Hugh. El vestido que usa le encanta, un simple verde con moño en la cintura y una capa azul cómo si fuese una reina, mientras que su tío abuelo solo un smoking sencillo, aunque es increíble lo idénticos que se ven. Se pregunta por qué no habrá una así de Lincoln y abuela o en defecto su madre… Ahora que se da cuenta, no cree que alguna vez le haya tomado importancia a no tener mamá. Llevándose una mano al pecho piensa en eso, ¿Cuáles serían las circunstancias sobre su parto? Es raro pensar que jamás lo ha preguntado ninguna vez por qué no sintió la necesidad.

La bisnieta escucha la risa alegre de su bisabuelo, voltea y ve qué está apreciando un retrato suyo con una mujer de suéter celeste y dos infantes; Una rubia pecosa y una niña con un cabello casi tan blanco cómo el de su bisabuelo, los cuatro abrazados mientras sonríen.

Lincoln varías veces le ha comentado que su cabello blanco no es por causa de la edad, desde el inicio de su vida lo tuvo así. No debería ser sorpresa que ese gen se haya pasado a su descendencia, si es así siente envidia por no tenerlo ya que le gustaría tener esa otra cosa en común con él.

─Esta chica de pelo blanco es mi hija, tu abuela Linka. ─Dice Lincoln señalando a la pequeña. ─Era una niña tan vivaz.

Ahora Rita ve una lagrima asomarse en su ojo, pensando en qué uso ´´era´´ y considerando la falta de información que ha tenido en su vida sobre, asume que no se refiere a qué creció.

─Hola bisabuela Lori. ─Saluda Lori hacia aquella foto.

─Vaya. ¿Así que este fue el tío Leif? ─Comenta Lana mientras toma una foto de un adolescente rubio, también usaba su gorra roja pero se ve que peleaba mucho ya que tiene varios vendajes en su brazo y mejilla. Viniendo de una mujer cómo Lana Loud, no entiende qué fue lo duro en su vida.

Emily sale de la cocina, presumiendo una charola con cinco vasos de chocolate caliente. Ya lo tenía preparado, solo era cuestión de recalentarlo. Nota cómo las chicas aprecian las fotos, algo que ella llama el museo Loud; Con un suspiro ve el retrato de su abuela y padre arriba de la chimenea, ojala pudieran ver que Lincoln está allí.

Lana voltea y nota a Emily apreciando el retrato de sus familiares directos, aunque no está sonriendo. Es de esas miradas que anhelan la compañía de quien está en la imagen, no hay lágrimas pero allí no hay alegría tampoco.

Lincoln toma a Rita para acercarla a él, la verdad es que hay una cierta satisfacción en tener a la descendencia de su hija mientras ve una foto de esta, le hace sentir que la vida no ha sido completamente mala. Después de todo, allí tiene la prueba de que con la voluntad suficiente, una familia puede seguir junta.

Rita acepta el abrazo, ¿Qué tantas experiencias habrá vivido su abuela con su padre? ¿Habrá actuado igual con Linka que con ella?

─Entonces. ¿Quién quiere un chocolate caliente? ─Ofrece Emily para animarlos.

─Claro, solo espero qué no esté hirviendo, ya no estoy en edad para esas bebidas. ─Responde Lincoln tomando su taza.

─Yo odio las bebidas calientes, es decir te queman la lengua y no puedes beberlas por media hora. ¿Por qué siguen haciéndolas? ─Se queja Rita mientras sopla su taza.

Lana en cuestión de segundo se termina su taza, ni siquiera se queja por la temperatura. La rubia ve cómo todas están impresionadas, es la misma reacción que todos hacen cuando hace eso.

─ ¿Qué? A veces tengo que ir a las prisas, me acostumbre a mí misma a comer y beber rápido. ─Explica Lana algo sonrojada por cómo la juzgan, rápidamente ve el piano en medio de la sala, pensando que eso es bueno para desviar la atención. ─Oye tío Linc, ese es un piano genial. ¿Alguno de ustedes lo tocaba?

─Qué raro, eso no es nuestro. ─Responde Lincoln rascándose la cabeza.

─Ese es mío, papá me lo regalo antes de… Salir de viaje. ─Dice Emily sonriendo. ─Llevo estudiando desde los cinco años, lo primero que aprendí a tocar es ´´El elefante nunca olvida´´ y a la gente no le gusto, aunque quizá haya sido por la falta de práctica. En fin, sin ánimos de ser presuntuosa he mejorado.

Lincoln sonríe, es bueno que alguien en la familia haya heredado los dotes musicales de Luna, aunque de ella esperaba los intelectuales. Aunque su hermana tocaba el órgano y no el piano, en retrospectiva son técnicamente lo mismo pero con distintos tonos.

─Oye, quizá deberías tocarnos un poco para alegrarnos. ─Recomienda Lana con la curiosidad de escuchar a su tía.

─Uuuh, ¿Te sabes ´´El fuego no iniciamos´´? ─Pregunta Lori entusiasmándose por escucharla tocar.

─ ¿Algo de música clásica? ─Interroga Rita también curiosa por sus dotes.

Emily se sonroja mientras la abruman de recomendaciones, teniendo recuerdos feos de cómo todos querían algo diferente en el musical de su escuela y no pudo complacer a nadie. Se rasca el brazo mientras se queda muda.

─Chicas por favor cálmense, dejen a su tía escoger. ─Pide Lincoln al notar los nervios de su sobrina nieta. ─Lo qué toques nos gustara, al menos a mí. Te lo prometo. ─Asegura mientras se sienta en uno de los sillones para escucharla.

Emily no puede decirle que no a eso, solo espera que no crea que la canción es muy ñoña o anticuada. La verdad es que le da algo de pena decir que es su canción favorita y no proviene de algún artista famoso sino de un show, pero su tío abuelo se lo prometió y al menos tiene que ser honesta con sus gustos.

La muchacha se sienta en el cojín, prepara sus dedos y da algunos giros a sus hombros para estar lista. Cierra los ojos mientras siente el marfil de imitación en sus yemas y las desliza por todas las teclas para asegurarse que sirva bien.

─Está canción habla sobre cómo el ver que alguien parta, no significa qué es el final de su camino o que se ira para siempre. ─Dice Emily fingiendo hablar con un micrófono.

Lincoln ríe al ver eso, recuerda que su hermana Luan solía fingir tener una gran audiencia cuando practicaba rutinas de comedia en su habitación. Ve a su sobrina nieta sonreír y escucha cómo golpea tres veces el suelo para agarrar el ritmo.

Emily empieza a tocar el piano, una melodía que podría ser comparado con aquellas que cantaban los marineros de la era dorada de la piratería. Las chicas no tardan en mover la cabeza a ese ritmo, mientras que ella cierra los ojos mientras deja que el sonido la guíe.

─´´Yohohoho, yohohoho. ´´Ýohohoho, yohohoho´´ ´´Yohohoho, yohohoho´´ ´´Yohohoho, yohohoho´´ ─Ríe Emily mientras mueve su cuello para tener una mejor sincronización con la melodía. ─´´Un encargo especial, el sake de Binks llevar. Por el ancho mar iremos hacía tu ciudad.´´ ´´Junto a nuestro barco van, aves que quieren cantar, en el cielo el sol radiante brilla sin cesar´´ ´´Adiós puerto adiós hogar, hoy mi vida está en el mar. Entonemos con un don que está en el corazón, el horizonte marcara el camino a tomar, los confines del océano recorreré´´

Lincoln puede notar cómo a manera de instinto los pies de Rita, Lana y Lori golpean el suelo. Incluso el perrito en la cangurera de la última saca la lengua y mueve la colita alegre.

Sin letra, Emily toca un solo que dura ocho segundos mientras lentamente sus ojos se humedecen.

─´´Un encargo especial, el sake de Binks llevar. Los piratas surcaremos el salvaje mar, nuestra cama el agua es y este barco nuestro ser; La bandera izaremos hacía el cielo azul. ´´ ─Canta Emily, nuevamente mezclando la armonía de su voz con las notas que salen de las teclas, todo mientras aún hay humedad en sus parpados. ─´´Viene la tormenta ya, preparados hay que estar, el oleaje suena cual tambores al tocar. Si por vencido tú te das, entonces será tu final. Pero si te aferras al mañana vivirás. ´´

─´´Yohohoho, yohohoho´´ ´´Yohohoho, yohohoho´´ ´´Yohohoho, yohohoho´´ ´´Yohohoho, yohohoho´´ ─Cantan las cuatro chicas al unísono, el instinto de las tres rubias les indico que esa estrofa seguía. Incluso Charles aúlla un al ritmo de música.

Lincoln aplaude por la presentación, mientras esa última estrofa le llega a lo más profundo del corazón. ´´Si te aferras al mañana, vivirás´´ El anciano sabe que su sobrina nieta no escribió esa canción, pero sin duda es la mejor interpretación que ha escuchado, Lisa estaría orgulloso del talento de su bisnieta.

Emily sabe que aún hay más estrofas, pero no tiene caso abrumarlos por el momento. Sigue tocando la tonada para el deleite de sus sobrinas y tío abuelo, ellos son un gran público y le alegra hacer que ellos sonrían, es lo bello de la música.

Lana aunque siga alegre con sus primas, no deja de notar que Emily está a punto de lograr, quizá por la alegría de tocar esa canción por el simple gusto de tocarla o tal vez por los sentimientos que pueden ser invocados en su psique.

…

Esa misma noche, Lana y un somnoliento Lincoln se encuentran fuera del cuarto de Emily. La rubia no quiere hacer estar en este escenario, pero su misma familia ha contemplado lo que guardarse el dolor puede hacer; Quizá acaba de conocer a Emily pero sigue siendo una persona joven y sigue siendo su tía.

─No lo entiendo Lana. ¿Por qué no solo puedo hablar con ella? ─Pregunta Lincoln rascándose la barbilla.

─Tío Linc, te quiero y todo pero es obvio que te dirá que todo está bien. Se cuando alguien no quiere hacerte llorar. ─Responde Lana abrazando al viejo. ─Deséame suerte.

Tras esa petición, Lana entra a la habitación de Emily quien a pesar de la hora todavía se encuentra despierta, aunque por mirar un retrato no ve a Lana hasta que está se sienta a su lado.

─Hola sobrinita. ¿Está todo bien? ─Pregunta Emily ajustando sus lentes, le proporciona una leve sonrisa para verse comprensiva.

Lana inhala profundamente, armándose de valor para poder preguntarle. Al menos no la hecho de su habitación por la hora, ese es un buen indicio. Levanta su brazo y pone su mano en el hombro de su tía mientras exhala el aire.

─No pude evitar notar que estabas llorando durante la canción. ¿Está todo bien tía?

Aunque Emily mantenga la sonrisa, sus parpados se entrecierran. Demostrando así que sus defensas emocionales están bajas, alguien nervioso que no desea cooperar hubiera abierto los ojos por completo y se hubiese jactado de que todo estaba bien casi al instante.

Emily desvía la mirada hacía una fotografía, una de ella, su padre y abuela. Era tan niña cuando la tomaron, los pequeños fragmentos que recuerda de ese día eran los de un viaje a la ciudad y los abrazos de la abuela. Desearía haber heredado el intelecto de su pariente, quizá así pudiera tener una memoria solida desde los dos años cómo ella y apreciaría…

─Han pasado tantos años desde que tocaba para alguien de mi familia, se siente lindo hacerlo. ─Responde Emily mientras se limpia basura del ojo. Levanta la mirada para ver a su sobrina a los ojos, aún riendo porque ella es años mayor pero el título le dé a ella más autoridad.

Es grato ver que es una chica linda, las otras rubias también lo son. Sin duda mantendrán el gen Loud algunas generaciones más, mientras que ella quizá marque el fin de su estirpe.

─¿Tantos años? Pensé que el tío Hugh te enseñaba a tocar. ─Dice Lana mientras acaricia su cabello.

─… Ese es el tiempo clave, él me enseñaba. ─Vuelve a responder Emily mientras juega con sus dedos.

Lincoln deja caer la quijada al escuchar lo que acaba de decir, no necesita ser un genio para interpretarlo pero espera estar equivocado.

Lana se muerde el labio, desvía su mirada a la foto que Emily estaba viendo, la de una familia unida. También es la de una familia completa.

─¿Ustedes se distanciaron tía? ─Pregunta Lana con inocencia o más bien con la esperanza de que sea eso.

Emily vuelve a sonreír, ahora ve un viejo oso de peluche que le fue regalado el día que su vida cambio para siempre.

─Papá siempre fue un hijo devoto, Rita me recuerda a él. ─Confiesa Emily mientras se levanta y toma al oso. ─Siempre al lado de la abuela y ella siempre a su lado, cuando el parto se complicó, cuando ella se enfermó…. ─No puede evitar mojar el peluche con sus propias lágrimas.

Los ojos de Lana empiezan a humedecerse, se levanta para caminar al lado de su tía.

─Tengo suerte de estar emancipada, pero es una pena que papá haya decidido acompañar a la abuela Lisa en vez de estar para mí. ─Llora Emily abrazando su oso de felpa, sintiendo el abrazo de su sobrina en su espalda mientras se deja caer de rodillas. ─No sé por qué te estoy contando esto, apenas nos conocemos Lana y sin embargo…. Muchas gracias por haber venido, odio estar sola. ─Confiesa mientras se aferra al oso.

─Está bien tía. ─Susurra Lana también llorando. No pensó que fuera tan malo, solo quería pensar que estaban peleados o algo así.

─Poder tocar para mi familia… Es el honor más grande de mi vida. ─Llora Emily volteando a Lana para ver sus ojos azules.

─El honor es poder conocerte tía. ─Responde Lana aferrando el cuerpo de Emily al suyo, llorando junto a ella. Permitiéndose a sí misma soltar un poco de ese dolor que siente.

En las escaleras, Lincoln se encuentra sentado al percatarse de qué nadie le dijo jamás que tenía que enterrar a otro sobrino. Llora al saber que ni siquiera puede recordar lo último que le dijo, al saber que esa pobre niña pasó tantos años a solas y él ni siquiera quiso intentar buscarla. ¿Qué hombre no busca a su familia?

─¿Abuelito? ─Pregunta una soñolienta Rita con un vaso de agua nocturno.

Lincoln le sonríe a su bisnieta, al menos a la que si pudo criar. Ahora preguntándose cómo sería todo de haber intentado traer a Emily con ellos, haber podido criarlas cómo hermanas.

Pero eso solo es un hubiera, la verdad es que ahora en el presente solo le queda aferrarse a levantarse mañana y hacer mejor las cosas. Charles tenía razón, quizá es cruel entrar a la vida de alguien por un tiempo efímero, pero es mejor a faltar siempre. Así que ya sabe qué hacer.

Rita se sienta al lado de su bisabuelo, no sabe exactamente lo que sucede o porqué llora pero al menos está sonriendo y ella puede estar a su lado. Recuesta su cabeza con el hombro del anciano mientras miran la luz lunar reflejada sobre una de las ventanas. Sonríe al sentir la mano de su bisabuelo aferrándose a la de ella, con mayor fuerza a la usual.


End file.
